A Frail Girl and Her Protecter
by Arker
Summary: In a high school far far away...In Japan. Two Girls, went to school together. A sickly salmon haired girl, and a green haired protectorate. Find out how the spark between these two ignited, see how this love between a fragile girl, and her protector began
1. Scribbling Away

A Frail Girl and Her Protector

Chapter 1: Scribbling Away.

* * *

_**Beginning**_ _**notes**_- Well you guys voted for it… Or kind of didn't vote (I had a breath taking total of 9 people vote this pairing winning with a superb 5 votes. -_-) Anyways this pairing is one of my favorites and I will focus on just them this time. It is not a continuation of my last one but a different story entirely, And In no way related, to Two Heart Revealed…Also Disclaimer. (Lucky star is not mine) here we go…Sorry it took so long to start this one up.

* * *

Two people walked down the hall, on their way back from the nurse's office after school had already ended. Luckily she was still there, most people had already gone home for the day, and however two remained. Of the two people one was a small pink haired girl, the other a tall quiet, green haired girl.

"…Minami-Chan…Im sorry I always get sick, and you always have to take me to the nurse." The fragile pink haired girl Yutaka said

"Don't worry about it…Im happy to take you there… I mean Im not happy that you get sick…I just, I mean…" The shy Minami responded

"Don't worry Minami I know what you mean." A tint of red appearing on her cheeks

"…It is not fair that you get sick all the time."

"…well at least I have such a nice friend to walk me to the nurse."Yutaka said now blushing more

"...I…just want to make sure your okay."

"That's because you are so nice…Im glad I met someone like you."

"…I…Umm… Yeah me too." Minami said now also blushing at the compliment.

"…well since we are already together do you want to hang out today?" Yutaka shyly asked

"…well I should probably get you home… especially after you almost fainted in class."

"Well then do you want to just stay at my house for a little bit?" Yutaka asked as they neared the exit to the school

"…is it really such a good idea with you not feeling well?"

"…I will be okay… with you there." Yutaka said now greatly blushing

"I…I…I guess so." Minami said returning a blush almost as bright

"…b…besides I kind of need help on the stuff I missed in class."

"…yeah that's true… hold on, let me call home and make sure I can." Minami said as she quickly pulled out her phone dialing the number for her house.

"Hey mom… Yutaka wanted to know if I could head to her house to help her study…Is that alright?" Minami asked her mom walking slightly away

'_She is so nice… always helping me, and walking me home…I hope I am not too much of a bother to her.' _Yutaka thought swaying back and forth cutely as she watched Minami, blushing and looking away once Minami looked back at her.

"…_she is so adorable… why do I have to feel like this? Is It really right to have these kinds of thoughts…But…I can't help it…I just have this feeling like I should always watch over her...I mean…I know she is a girl, but I can't help feeling this way…For some reason I just want to be near her." _Minami thought Hanging up her phone.

"Yeah they don't mind…" Minami said, as she walked back to Yutaka.

"Cool…I need to catch up on those notes I missed…" Yutaka replied, happily.

"…_School notes…Is that all she thinks about? Why…Why does she not see how I feel about her? Maybe…Maybe she just doesn't think about me like that…maybe she really just want to be friends…But I don't want that…I want to hold You Yutaka…I want to…Kiss you."_ Minami thought, as her and her petite friend, casually boarded the train bound for the Izumi residence.

Minami boarded first then turned around, helping Yutaka in, a feat that she most definitely did not need assistance with, but it did give Minami a reason to hold her hand for a few moments, and that was enough of an incentive for her. They then both sat down, Minami taking the window seat, because Yutaka always said it was too bright.

"…If…If you want you can rest your head on me." Minami nervously said, blushing slightly.

"…Okay." Yutaka replied, as she gently laid her head on against Minami's arm, the contact causing both Yutaka and Minami's cheeks to display a tint of red.

"…_Im so pathetic…Craving just to have her lay against me…Why Yutaka…Why do you make me feel as I do? Why can't I just tell you I love you?" _Minami sadly thought as she looked as the fragile angelic figure, against her.

"…Are you feeling fine? You still looked like you had a fever when we left." Minami asked, worried for the sickly girl lying against her.

"…yeah…Im okay now." Yutaka replied, smiling as she looked up at her friend.

"_Minami is such a nice girl…I can't believe nobody else in the class realizes it…But I do…She is so wonderful…Always helping me, even when I don't need it…She is like my guardian angel…" _Yutaka thought, as she looked up at her friend.

"…Umm…You only missed the last hour of class…Right?" Minami shyly asked.

"…Yeah…But history is not my strong point…And I know you're good at it."

"…_I really don't even need help…Actually Im pretty good at history…But it would be nice to spend some time with Minami…Even if it is just a study session."_ Yutaka thought to herself.

"…_Didn't she say she was good at history and bad at math last time we hung out? M…maybe Im just imagining that…Ohh well…Even though it is just a study session, I really enjoy spending time with her." _Minami thought, as she glared out the window in front of her, however the thing she was truly staring at was the petite girl's reflection in the glass.

"…Our stop should be in just a few moments…" Yutaka quietly said. Remembering the 5 minute call, that happened awhile ago.

"…Yep…" Minami replied, nodding her head slightly.

As the train slowly screeched to a halt, Minami gently rose out of her seat, then offering out her hand, sprung Yutaka out.

"…You…You don't need to help me up…Even I can do that." Yutaka said chuckling slightly.

"…I…Im sorry…I just wanted to help." Minami replied, sadly.

"…_Great now she probably thinks Im weird…I…She can stand up by herself…But…But I really just want to hold her hand, even if it is for just a moment…And I just want to help her…But she doesn't need help with everything…I probably am annoying her, constantly trying to help her do everything." _Minami sadly thought.

"…Its fine…Your just trying to help me…Really Im glad...I was just thinking I might have been a burden to you." Yutaka replied, realizing her remark made Minami slightly sad.

"No…You don't burden me…I want to help you." Minami replied.

"…Thank you." Yutaka responded, happily

"…_She is so nice…And her hand was so warm…To have her holding mine…If only for a few moments, It is still so nice…She really is the most helpful person I ever met…It's like all she thinks about is helping me."_ Yutaka thought, as she looked up towards her protector.

"…Anyways…Your house is not too far from here…If you start feeling bad, just telling me…And I could…Help you…" Minami suggested, however quickly regretting it, thinking she was being a tad direct.

"…Yeah thanks." Yutaka replied, not realizing what Minami truly meant. "…But I think I am feeling fine now." Yutaka said as her and Minami began walking, the rather short, 10 minute walk. However every few moments, Minami would look down at her small friend, checking to make sure she was okay.

After about 7 minutes of their walk, mostly in silence however random snippets of conversation were thrown in, Yutaka began feeling slightly lightheaded and Minami, being a vigilant hawk of a guardian she is, quickly grabbed her, as she fell to her knees.

"…Minami-Chan…T…Thank you." Yutaka shyly responded, blushing slightly.

"Are you okay?" Minami asked, in response.

"…Yeah…Just a tad lightheaded…Im okay now." She said, struggling to stand up, and then falling back into Minami's arms. "…Guess not…Sigh…Im so pathetic."

"…You're not pathetic." Minami replied, feeling very sad for her friend.

"…Yes I am, I am always getting sick, and I can barely even walk home without your help." Yutaka replied.

"…Its okay…I want to help you…And I will be there whenever you need it…So don't worry about that stuff." She gently replied, blushing at this sentiment.

"…T…Thank you Minami-Chan…" Yutaka replied, Standing up again, wobbling slightly but regaining her balance.

"…Do you want me to carry you?" Minami asked, blushing even more now.

"…I…I…I don't know…Its kind of embarrassing…And…And I don't want to have to make you do that." Yutaka replied, blushing equally.

"..I…Its fine…Here climb on my back, and put your arms on my neck…I will carry you." Minami said, as she bent down slightly, holding her arms behind her back, in the form of a cradle.

"…I…I don't know…" Yutaka replied, nervously looking around. "…It's…Only a 3 or so minute walk from here…I can manage."

"…That's what you said before falling last time…Go ahead…Its fine…I don't want you falling again." Minami replied.

"…Okay…" Yutaka said, before climbing on to her back, wrapping her arms around her neck as she instructed.

"…See, its fine." Minami replied.

"…Thank you…Minami." Yutaka said, as Minami began walking forward, which was at first a tad difficult, however she didn't mind, in fact it was quite the opposite.

"…_Now, I am holding her…Yutaka…This is so nice…Even if it is just because you don't feel good…It still makes me really happy, just to feel you against me like that…I…I am so weird, I say, it is because I don't want her falling…Which is true…But I really just want to hold her…I feel so bad though...Why can't I just tell her, how she makes me feel…Instead I just do things like this, talking her into letting me hold her…I feel so Manipulative…But I truly just want to take care of her." _Minami thought, as she held the fragile girl in her arms, walking down the street. Getting some bizarre looks from people and others thinking it was rather cute.

"…_She is actually holding me…It is a really nice feeling…She really is my Guardian…But…But I always feel like I am burdening her…But I really like it when she helps me…She is so nice…I may always say I am being a burden, but I really enjoy everything she does for me…The way she cares for me…Like a girlfriend, would…Ohh no…is that a weird thought…Can two girls even date…Wait why am I thinking that….Dating Minami would be nice…And she takes such good care of me…But…But does she like me? She is always caring for me…But…But does that mean she feels the same? I…I don't know…Why am I thinking this?" _Yutaka thought, as she gently closed her eyes, and laid her head against Minami's shoulder.

"…_Laying her head against me? M…Maybe she is really not well…Its okay…She probably just needs a little rest." _Minami thought, greatly enjoying the contact.

"…_If only for a bit…You are so warm…If it is only for a small amount of time, I want to feel you…Im sorry, I make you do all this for me."_ Yutaka thought, as the two continued walking, in peace, all the way to her house, in complete silence.

Across, the street, for some unknown reason, a rapid scribbling of a pencil could be heard, as a curious Meganekko captured the brilliant scene before her.

* * *

"…We are here…" Minami said, breaking the silence, as the approached the Izumi residence.

"…Okay, let me down please…I don't really want my dad seeing…He…He can be a little weird sometimes." Yutaka replied, thinking how Sojiro might react to seeing this, not to mention the teasing of her cousin that would ensue.

"…Okay…" Minami responded, bending down to let her friend down. "…Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah…Thank you for carrying me." Yutaka said, blushing slightly.

"…I…I didn't want you falling again…It…It was no big deal."

"…Well…Thank you anyways…It was really nice." Yutaka said as she turned the handle, opening the door to her house.

"…Onee-Chan…Im home." Yutaka yelled however there was no response.

"…Hmm…Perhaps she is gone." Minami suggested.

"…Yeah…Maybe…" Yutaka said, looking around for a trace. "…I don't see her shoes anywhere…Or dads…Odd, they should be home." Yutaka responded, as she ran off.

"…I didn't see her in her room, where she usually would be…She must have gone off to Kagami's house…She is over their a lot lately." Yutaka said, as she came running back.

"…Ohh well…Guess it's just us here." Minami replied.

"…Yep…Anyways…I should just need the notes from today...I don't want to make you have to stay all day." Yutaka replied, thinking once again that she was being a bother.

"…You don't need to worry about that, I told my parents I would be home at like 7:00, that's gives us a couple hours…I can give you those notes and help you with the homework if you want." Minami replied.

"…Okay…Thank you." Yutaka replied, as they walked towards her room, pulling out their books, and papers. Yutaka began copying Minami's notes, as Minami started doing the assigned work.

"…Okay…I didn't miss much, this is pretty simple." Yutaka said, noticing the rather short notes.

"Yeah…Their wasn't that much to do today, I think teacher is getting kind of lazy since it is near the end of the school year."

"I did notice that…But they still assign all this homework." Yutaka said sighing, when she saw her list of homework she had to do. As she finished, copying the notes, she first pulled out her math book, wanting to get that over first.

"…It really is not that hard…I can help you." Minami replied, pulling her own, finished work out.

"You're done already?" Yutaka replied, in astonishment.

"Yep…I finished it after the test, I got done before the others so I started it, and managed to finish it just before class ended." Minami explained.

"Ohh, cool." Yutaka replied.

"…Anyways, We didn't really learn any new equations so you can just copy that if you wish…No reason to work it all out, since I know you are pretty good at math anyways."

"…Yeah thanks." Yutaka replied, grabbing the papers.

"And, the only other stuff is the History you missed." Minami explained.

"…Yeah…I think I got the gist of what I missed…Your notes are pretty detailed, it's like I was actually in the room still when I look at them." Yutaka responded, over exaggerating a tad.

"…Heh, yeah…I like to take good notes, or else I won't remember it." Minami replied.

"Umm…I don't really get this question here…did she explain that in class?" Yutaka asked.

"Yeah…Umm here is my work…the answer is…" Minami replied, pulling her won work out.

After a long time of scribbling away at their homework, the two managed to finish just in time. As Minami looked at the clock she noticed it was already 6:30. A few minutes past the time she should leave, if she planned to be home by 7:00.

"…Umm I should get going…I told them I would be home at 7:00 and it takes awhile to get back." Minami said, standing up and stretching, then placing her books and papers back into her bag.

"…Alright…Thank you so much for all the help." Yutaka replied.

"…No problem…I would feel bad if I didn't help you…"

"…But still you are such a nice friend…To do all this just for me…" Yutaka said blushing slightly.

"I…It really is not big deal…I just want to help."

"...Well, thank you…You know…You really are the nicest and best friend I ever had." Yutaka replied, very shyly.

"…T…Thank you…" Minami replied, blushing, and very happy to hear such a nice compliment, especially since it came from the person she so loved.

"…It is true…You are a really nice person Minami." Yutaka replied, unaware of how much those word meant to her friend, each one of Yutaka's sweet, complimenting words, were like sugar, coated in pure happiness, for Minami.

"…Y…You are too." Minami replied, blushing greatly trying to hide her face. "…Umm…Anyways I…I should get going." Minami said walking out the door.

"Okay…See you later." Yutaka replied, walking with her to the door.

"Y…Yeah see you tomorrow." Minami replied, waving behind her, not wanting to turn around, and show Yutaka how much she was blushing, because of her sweet words.

* * *

Later that night, a very distracted and weary Minami scribbled away at a piece of paper, lost in her thoughts, a small pile of crumpled papers, lying in the small can near her desk.

"_Dear Yutaka…No…That doesn't sound write…To formal."_ She thought crumpling up another piece. _"…My Sweet Yutaka…I…I…"_ She said out loud her hand shaking slightly, crumpling yet another tossing it aside. _"…I what? What am I trying to say…Can I really just tell her I love her…Today…Today was so nice…I can't stand this…I want to tell her how she makes me feel…Tell her all I want is to be with her…Why can't I…This is so infuriating." _ She thought, throwing another paper away. _"…Maybe…Maybe I should write it like my others."_ She thought looking at the stashed secret poems, she had written over the past year, hidden under her bed. _"…If I write it normally…Perhaps I could write one of those."_ She thought as she began writing.

"_My Sweet angel, my vision of beauty, my fragile companion… My one desire in this mortal coil, This desire is to be yours and yours alone…To hold you, to kiss you, To love you…This is my one desire…The desire I hold dear, as you gallant knight…You Shield of Aegis…Your Sword of divinity. I wish to tell you of my love. To show you my true feelings…This is my wish to you…Dear Yutaka…My wish, as your Protector."_ Minami wrote, holding the paper in her hands. Crying as she reread over it, hoping with all her heart, that Yutaka would not reject her.

"…_Perfect…I…I might not be able to say it to her…But if she read this…If she read this she will know…She has to know…I want her to know how I feel, I want her to love me back…Please, Yutaka…Please accept me." _Minami thought to her as she tucked the paper into her backpack, then lied down on her bed, staring at a picture she had of the two of them. One that stood on her nightstand, the same picture she stared at, before sleeping, every day the past year.

* * *

_**Author's Notes- I finally did it, I finally finished the Beginning chapter. Something about this chapter, made me feel weird, I think honestly this is my best work yet. I really got into this, And I apologize greatly it took me so long to start this, but to not fear, this will be my new focus, as I finally wind down to the end of Two Heart Revealed. Remember this is a completely different plot than that. And is no way or shape related. Anyways those of you who have enjoyed this, please review, you know how I love them.**_


	2. Note In A Locker

A Frail Girl and Her Protector

Chapter 2: Note in a Locker.

* * *

"…_Please Yutaka…Please tell me you feel the same…"_ Minami thought, as she neatly tucked the note into Yutaka's locker, making sure no one noticed her, she did not write her name on the love letter, for fear of getting rejected, but she knew if Yutaka read it, and felt the same, she would know it was Minami's.

"…_I better get class…I told Yutaka I was just going to the bathroom, If am not back soon she might get worried…I don't want her to worry."_ Minami thought, quickly hurrying back to her class.

Minami opened the door to her class, just moments before, class had begun, and luckily she had made it in time.

"Hey Minami…I was starting to wonder if you would make it back in time…But it looks like you have perfect timing." Yutaka happily responded.

"Yep…Sorry to make you worry like that." Minami said, apologetically.

"Why are you apologizing for that?" Yutaka asked, confused by Minami's over shyness.

"Ohh…I…Umm…I don't know." She replied, also unaware of why she would apologize for something like that.

"Heh...Well, I think we should pay attention. The teacher is talking now." Yutaka said, gesturing to the front.

"Yeah."

"…alright everyone get out your Math homework from, yesterday, and pass it to the person next to you. I am going to take it up as a surprise quiz."

"Well, looks like you and I will be getting a 100." Yutaka said with a smile.

"Ha-ha, Yeah, I hope I was right…I would feel really bad if it was my fault you failed a quiz." Minami replied, jokingly.

"Don't worry about that, you are good at math, too…And if I did fail, then that is my fault for not doing the work, I would be happy if you got me a 100 or a 10." Yutaka happily replied.

"…But I would still feel bad…I don't want to get you a bad grade."

"Well, than whatever I get I am happy for that, so please don't feel bad. I know you did perfect.

"Kobayakawa, Iwasaki, stop talking now." The teacher yelled

"Ohh…Sorry teacher." Yutaka shyly said, forgetting the fact they were in class.

"Sorry Teacher." Minami quickly replied.

"It is alright…Just pay attention from now on; I will excuse it this time, and since you two usually pay attention, but don't talk while I am next time, please." The teacher responded.

* * *

As the bell signaling the end of the day rang, the two girls exhausted sprang up, eager to head home.

"I got a 100 on that homework Minami…And it is all thanks to you." Yutaka happily said, finally able to talk. They had restrained from saying much, after their teacher yelled at them, they no longer wished to try her patience.

"Yeah, guess I had nothing to worry about." Minami said, glad she did not fail her friend.

"…Must not draw…Must not draw."

"Wah? Hiyorin did you say something?" Yutaka asked, walking over to her other friend, the Meganekko in question, holding a pencil above a piece of paper, shaking slightly.

"Huh? What? Ohh no…Umm…I didn't say anything." Hiyori replied, shaking her head slightly, snapping back into reality.

"Everyone already left, did you not realize it?" Minami asked.

"…Heh…Guess not, I was kind of busy."

"Doing what?" Yutaka curiously asked.

"Just…Working on something…" Hiyori replied, trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh…um, okay…Would you like help putting your stuff away?" Minami asked, seeing she still had papers and notes scattered about. She began assisting by picking the pile up.

"…Umm…No thank you…I can get that." Hiyori quickly replied, not wanting either of them to witness her drawings.

"Ohh…Alright. I will just put these down here then." Minami replied, slightly surprised, placing the papers down on the desk. However by an unlucky twist of fate, they managed to fall to the floor scattering about, like a tornado hit.

"…Oops...Im sorry." Minami replied, quickly bowing, and picking them up.

"No! You don't need to do that…Just…Just let me get them." Hiyori, yelled, desperately not wanting Minami to pick up and look at the piece of paper her hand was on.

"What's wrong Hiyori-Chan? Why are you acting so weird?" Yutaka quickly asked, worried at her friends, bizarre attitude.

"Yeah…Why don't you want me to pick help you?" Minami asked, as she looked down at the piece of paper her hand was on.

"_Great now I am in trouble…How do I explain that drawing? They were the perfect inspiration, and it isn't my fault I just happened to be there…Ohh god…this is bad, they are going to think I am a freak."_ Hiyori thought worryingly, as Minami flipped the paper over seeing the near photographic image of her Holding on to Yutaka, exactly as they were yesterday, with the small exception of the fact that in Hiyori's picture they were passionately kissing.

"…Oh…My…Hiyori…This is." Minami began, however unsure of how to finish.

"…This is really good…We have seen some of your drawings but this is really good." Yutaka said, completely oblivious to the fact that it was obviously her and Minami.

"…Yes Hiyori…It looks…Very good." Minami however, was not so easy to fool, she immediately knew what the drawing was, causing her to greatly blush.

"…Um…T…Thank you…" Hiyori replied, quickly grabbing the rest of the papers.

"…You really have a knack for drawing this kind of stuff…Although I can see why you would be embarrassed…since it is a romance scene…Not to mention, both girls." Yutaka said, blushing slightly, looking at Minami, when she said 'both girls'.

"…Y…Yeah." Minami said, Incredible embarrassed, that Hiyori witnessed, the scene, not to mention drew it. She immediately begin to wonder, if Hiyori drew them a lot, wondering if she thought they were dating.

"…Umm…You two can, go ahead…I can pack this stuff up, Hiyori said, pushing papers, into her bag. Hoping they would not see anymore.

"Alright…Umm…Minami, I am going to see if I can go find sister, then I have to check my locker…Would you like to hang out later?" Yutaka asked, in a happy tone.

"…_Locker…She…She is going to read it…This is it…She is going to know how I feel."_ Minami thought, completely missing everything she said after the word locker. "…Ahh…Yeah…Sure…I will call you later."

"Alright, see you later to Hiyori" Yutaka said prancing off happily.

"...Hiyori…why were you outside Konata's house?" Minami asked turning back to Hiyori, who had a surprised look on her face.

"I…Was dropping a Manga off for Konata-Senpai, but I realized she was not there…Im sorry I didn't mean to see you two, you just happened to walk by."

"…I…Okay…I just wanted to know." Minami replied, taking a few steps away.

"…Minami…I need to know…Is there anything between you two?" Hiyori asked, her curiosity getting the best of her, immediately regretting letting that thought slip out.

"…Umm…N…No…J…Just friends." Minami replied shakily, incredibly sad, that she said that, realizing that for the time being it was completely true.

"…You want it to be more don't you." Hiyori asked, consoling her friend, who she could tell was sad, with all her, manga, anime, and ero game knowledge, Minami could not hide how she felt from her.

"…I…Well…" Minami hesitated to say a thing, afraid of Hiyori response.

"…You can tell me…I won't judge you or anything, I mean, I want it to happen, look at my drawings…I…Im sorry, that is probably not the right thing to say...But…You can tell me Minami." Hiyori asked, wanting to help her friends, also it would give her a load of more material.

"…I…I love her." Minami quietly said, looking down towards the floor.

"…I knew it…" Hiyori quickly said, doing a miniature fist pump. "…Umm…What about her? Has she said anything about it?" She asked, realizing Minami only told her, because she probably wanted some form of reassurance.

"…I…I haven't told her…I have tried so many times…But I just can't…I really want to tell her I love her, but Im scared." Minami replied, completely unaware of why she could tell Hiyori all this. Usually she would not utter even a word of it, but for some reason she felt she had Hiyori's trust.

"…Im sure she feels the same… I mean, I thought you guys were dating this whole year. I figured you two had been dating since before High School…Then again, I am kind of weird like that I suppose." Hiyori responded shrugging her shoulders, also much like Minami, she too was completely unaware of why she was saying so much.

"…Yeah…Maybe you are right…I…I am going to go…Thank you Hiyori." Minami said, bowing.

"…Thank you for not hitting me, when you saw that picture…And don't worry about Yutaka, Im sure she feels the same." Hiyori replied.

"Thanks." Minami said once again, before running off.

"…_I knew she liked her…And Im sure Yutaka does too…Unless she really is that oblivious…I hope Minami doesn't get hurt, I can tell she really loves her…Sigh…Why can't I get myself a nice girl…O…Or guy…Ohh who am I kidding…Like I have a chance with romance." _Hiyori sadly thought, packing her things up and finally leaving.

* * *

"…_Good…I got here before her…Unless she already left…Ohh god I can't stand this…Why couldn't I just tell her…Please Yutaka…Please understand my letter." _Minami thought, hiding behind a wall, looking over towards Yutaka's locker. Seeing a lack of Yutaka, growing staggeringly impatient and more and more nervous by the second.

After a few minutes of waiting, the small girl finally walked up. Opening her locker, completely unaware of the contents inside. Minami's heart, practically beating out of her chest, the anticipation and her nervousness reaching critical mass.

"Hmm…What is this?" Yutaka asked herself, picking up the small Pink slip of paper.

**"****My Sweet angel, my vision of beauty, my fragile companion… My one desire in this mortal coil, This desire is to be yours and yours alone…To hold you, to kiss you, To love you…This is my one desire…The desire I hold dear, as your gallant knight…Your Shield of Aegis…Your Sword of divinity. I wish to tell you of my love. To show you my true feelings…This is my wish to you…Dear Yutaka…My wish, as your Protector.**_**"**_ Yutaka finished, reading instantly bursting into tears.

"…M…Minami?" Yutaka said to herself, quietly enough so that Minami and the other kid at his locker could not hear her.

"…_She is crying…Does she like it? Does she feel the same? Does she know it was me?" _ Minami frantically thought, desperately waiting for Yutaka to say or do something.

"…_This…This is so beautiful…So romantic and caring…Is…Is this Minami…It sounds just like her…Could she really love me? T…This has to be her…She is the only one who always says she wants to protect me…She must love me too…She must have been too scared to directly say anything." _Yutaka thought, crying louder now, at the thought that Minami might love her in return.

"…Umm Excuse me…Yutaka…Are you okay." Some Kid asked, noticing that the adorable Moe girl in his class was crying. Wanting to help her, truthfully he did have quite the crush on the dear Yutaka, but he often felt over classed by Minami, He often got mad, that she always cared for her, walking who he referred to as 'his Yutaka' to the nurse.

"Ohh…Umm…Yes Im fine…Your Hideki, from class, Right?" Yutaka replied. Wiping her eyes, revealing the shy young boy in front of her, he was obviously quite nervous.

"…Yes…But more importantly, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He asked, worried for the small girl he liked.

"…_Who…Who is that Kid?"_ Minami thought, now far too shy to approach Yutaka, also far too afraid of going up to her, happily only to get rejected, even though she knew Yutaka was far too nice to do that. She did however; move slightly closer, so she would be able to hear the conversation.

"…The note." Yutaka quietly said, clutching the paper in her hand. "…I…I mean nothing…It is nothing." She quickly said, not wanting him to read the love letter.

Looking down, he saw the pink piece of paper, with the name Yutaka written on it, a picture of a heart, in the paper, behind the name, something he only assumed to be a love letter.

"…Ohh…That…Umm…That letter is…mine." He quickly said, hoping to win the heart of the small girl.

"It's Yours! Really?" She asked, tearing up slightly.

"…Y…Yeah…I have liked you for awhile." He shyly admitted.

"…_He…He…I…I worked so hard on that…It is not fair…I…I put everything into that…No…This has to be a dream…This….This can't happen…How can he do that? She…She…Yutaka…I…I…"_ Minami thought, quickly turning and dashing away, straight home, running as fast as she possible could, a mass stream of tears accompanying her.

"…I...Im not sure what to say…" Yutaka replied, shocked, at the fact this boy had written her the letter.

"…Its true…Ever since that day I helped you…Remember the day you fell in the hall…I helped you to the nurse…You were so cute…I could not help but fall for you…But I was afraid to say anything." He replied, which was all true, he did help her, and he did fall for her, although, he did also steal Minami's credit for the letter.

"…Umm…Th...Thank you…But…" Yutaka replied, very embarrassed, her cheeks flushed.

"Will you be my girlfriend Yutaka?" The boy quickly asked, a thing he has wished to say to her for a while, but he was far too scared.

"…I…Im…Im sorry…I…I can't." She slowly, and gently replied, trying her best to not hurt the boys feelings, truly she was amazed at the beauty of the letter, and incredible happy at his kind words.

"…But…But why?" He asked, the rejection tearing him up, feeling incredible hurt, the girl he liked rejected him.

"…I…I like someone else…I…Im sorry." Yutaka replied, very apologetically, feeling very bad, about rejecting the boy, she could tell he was very nervous, and he sounded very genuine when he talked.

"…Okay…I…I really like you…So I want you to be happy…I can understand." He responded, crying as he walked away.

"…_I…I am sorry…But…I love Minami…I don't know how she feels about me…But I want to be with her…Im sorry, I don't want to hurt your feelings…It was such a nice letter too…It sounded so much like Minami…I finally thought she might tell me she feels the same about me…But I guess that is just a dream."_ Yutaka, thought wiping the tears from her eyes, as she walked out of the school, however still holding on to the letter.

* * *

"…Minami? What is wrong?" Her dad asked, as she ran into her house crying.

"I don't want to talk about it…Please leave me alone…Im going to bed." She replied, running into her room still, greatly crying, and covering her face with her arm.

"…Minami…are you okay?" He asked, following her, worried for his daughter.

"Just go away…Leave me alone." She yelled through her tears, shutting the door, and locking it behind her. Immediately diving on to her bed burying her face into her pillow, immediately soaking it with her tears.

"_Why…Why did this happen…Why didn't I just tell her…Yutaka…I love you so much…This is unfair…I…Do I not deserve to have your love…Is it too much to ask to allow me to be happy…All I want is you…I just want to hold you Yutaka…I love you so much, why can't I be with you? Why? Why am I not allowed to be happy? I…I just want to hear you say you love me too…I just want you to love me back…Please…Please Yutaka…I love you so much…Please love me too." _ Minami thought, crying into her pillow, to the point it was actually painful; a feeling of her heart actually ripping in two, filled her entire being, killing her from the inside.

Minami just laid there, crying and shaking for a straight 4 hours until she could actually not cry anymore, until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

-

_**Author Note's- Chapter two done, I am really getting into this story, I was actually crying, both when I typed it and when I re-read it, almost as much, as my chapter trail of tears in THR… I think this story, is my best written work so far. Ohh by the way Hideki means 'Splendid Opportunity' I chose that name for the point of irony and symbolism. As a quick mention I would like to thank all the people who have already sent such nice reviews and who favorite it already, especially those loyal fans, who leave reviews every new chapter on every story. **__**Mikuru-D**__**, **__**Zhintos**__**, **__**Key**__**, and **__**Kitmaro **__**you know who you are. Anyways thank you everyone for the support, keep reading and reviewing and I will promptly update to please you guys.**_


	3. A Day Apart

A Frail Girl and Her Protector

Chapter 3: A Day Apart

* * *

-Knock Knock-

"Minami…Honey are you okay? It is almost time for school…And you haven't left your room since you got home yesterday." A caring elderly man asked, from behind a locked door.

"…G…Go away…I…I don't feel good…Im not going to school." A tearful girl replied.

"…Minami will you please let me in…Im really worried about you." He replied, no longer willing to sit by as his daughter suffered.

"…I…Im fine…Just leave me alone." She replied back, still not budging from her bed, her pillow soaked in tears, her favorite picture of Yutaka clutched in her arms.

"…Minami please…please tell me what is wrong sweetie, I promise everything will be okay…Will you please open the door."

"…I…I can't tell you…You will hate me if I do." She replied, crying even heavier.

"I could never hate you…Please tell me what is wrong, I promise I will not hate you." He replied, greatly worried for his daughter, thinking of all the bad things that could have happened or what could possible make her so upset.

Minami did not respond, however the faint clicking of a lock could be heard, as then the sound of rustling sheets as she crawled back in to bed. Her father waited a few moments before he opened the door, walking in to a room that was now covered in scattered crumbled pieces of paper, and tissues.

"…W…What happened in here? Minami are you okay." Her dad asked as he looked about at the mess. Minami usually always had her room in tip top shape, so this destroyed abode was quite shocking to him.

"…I…I don't want to talk about it." She sadly replied, tears still flowing down her cheek. He could see her eyes were bloodshot, and that she must have been crying almost nonstop since the day before.

"…Minami…" he gently said, as he sat down on her bed, placing his hand on her face. Wiping away her tears, as she immediately dove her head into his chest. "…please sweetie….I won't hate you I promise, just tell me what is making you so sad." He begged, gently rubbing his daughters head.

"…Daddy…I…I…Please don't hate me…but…I…Im…I mean I am in love with Yutaka…I…I love her so much." She slowly said, fearing that her dad would immediately disown her.

"…I…I had a feeling…M…Minami I don't hate you for that." He said, realizing it was quite obvious, he in fact had thought they were secretly dating or something, seeing as how whenever Yutaka was over Minami was happy and in a cheerful mood, something that was quite uncommon with her, but after meeting Yutaka she changed considerable.

"…Y…You don't?" she asked scared, her tears stopping slightly.

"…Not at all…I mean sure it is different, and I can understand why you would be scared to tell me…But you know I love you sweetie…Something like that won't change it…And besides, I know how happy she makes you, and Im happy that she makes you happy."

"…Thank you daddy." She replied, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"…But that isn't why you have been crying is it? Something bad happened didn't it?" He asked sensing that this was not the primary cause for her sadness.

"…I…I haven't told her yet…I have tried so hard, but Im so scared…daddy I love her so much…What if she turns me down?" She asked, fearing the slim chance of it, especially after what had happened when she did try to say anything.

"…I don't think Yutaka would do that, Im sure she loves you…Do you really think she would turn you down?" he asked, knowing Yutaka felt the exact same as Minami, just by seeing the way they looked at each other.

"…I…I don't know…I mean I don't think she will…But what if she does? I…I don't want to lose her as a friend, I…I want to still be with her." She replied, knowing the chance was very slim, but realizing that is was a plausible chance.

"…Minami…Im not really sure what to say, I mean I don't think Yutaka would say no to you…But, I don't know her like you do…I would just say that if you are so sure you love her, that you need to find a way to tell her." He said, trying his best to consol his daughter, however not really knowing a way to help her.

"…But that is just it…I have tried so hard to tell her, Im just so scared of actually saying it…But then I wrote everything I felt for her…In a letter, I worked on it for hours…And then….Just when she read it, I…I thought she felt the same…She looked so happy when she read it…" She explained, not wanting to say what else happened, not wanting to relive the horrible moment.

"…B…But if she was so happy she must have said yes." He replied, not knowing what else happened.

"…She couldn't some jerk kid, claimed he wrote it…I…I worked so hard on it…I wrote all my feelings on it, I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and that bastard claimed it…Then…Then he asked her out." Minami replied, half yelling, half crying.

"…I…Im so sorry…I…I can't believe that." He replied, almost crying himself at how sad it was, forgiving his daughters language, as he looked about the room at all the scattered papers realizing they must all been the things she worked on trying to tell Yutaka how she felt. "…Did you hear her response?" he asked, hoping she turned him down, and that his daughter would still have a chance with the one she loved.

"…No…I didn't want to hear it….I would rather die than hear Yutaka date some guy…Some asshole that doesn't deserve her…" she said, completely losing all since of self control over what she said, now crying heavily and letting out everything she felt. "…Some random guy doesn't disserve to even look at her…I…It is not fair…Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I have someone love me? All I want in this world is to e with Yutaka, and to have her love me, why am I not allowed to have that? I…I worked so long on that damn note…Only to have it thrown back in my face as some punk claimed it."

"…Minami…I…I bet Yutaka said no…She probably rejected him, because she loves you too." He replied, trying his best to ease his daughter's sadness and fury, forgiving the fact that she was saying such explicit language, knowing how hurt she must be.

"Yeah, Im sure she just said no, because she loves me, just like some magical fairytale right? Like I would possible be that lucky." She replied, her usually gentle caring nature, being replaced by a hateful and pessimistic one.

"Minami…the world is not that cruel to you, and Yutaka surly isn't…Trust me, Im sure she said no, and Im sure she feels the exact same as you do…You don't need to be so scared of losing her."

"…But daddy…He asked her out, and she was so happy reading that letter….I worked so hard on it, she probably thought it was the most romantic thing she read…Why would she possible say no to him?" she responded, thinking that there was no way Yutaka turned him down.

"Because she loves you…and I think you know she does…So don't be sad sweetie, Im sure when you talk to her next she will be the same person, still single waiting for you." He replied, thinking that it was true, hoping with all his heart that the girl that made his daughter this happy, and this sad at the same time, loved her all the same.

"…Do…Do you really think so? Do you really think there is still a chance for me and her to be together?" Minami asked, in a very hopeful tone.

"Yes I do…But I think you should take a break today, I think it might be bad for you to go to school right now…Just sleep sweetie, and by tomorrow everything will be better, I promise you." He responded, thinking rest was the one thing Minami needed.

"…Okay…Thank you so much." She replied gently resting her head down, as he got up headed for the door.

"…Just get some rest for now baby…And whenever you feel a little better, I will go get us some lunch okay…just sleep for now okay?" He replied, looking back at how distressed his daughter still was, and how much she had been crying.

"…Thank you…Im so happy you still love me…Thank you for everything daddy." She responded, tucking her head away under her covers.

"…I will always love you." He said gently closing the door behind him.

"…_Minami…I hope you find your love…You disserve to have it, all you want in this world is Yutaka to love you back…And you should be able to at least have that…Luck has never smiled upon you, but I promise I will do everything I can to change that, in really isn't fair that you can't be happy…And if anything tries to get in the way of it I promise you, I will do everything to rid of that…I want you to find your love." _ The elder Iwasaki thought, gently resting his back against his daughter's door.

* * *

"Hiyori-Chan…Have you seen Minami anywhere?" the salmon haired girl asked her friend.

"…Uhh…No I haven't, was she not at her stop today?" the Meganekko asked

"No…She hasn't missed a day all year…I hope nothing is wrong with her." The small girl replied, fearing for her friend. "…I…I better go see her after the day is over…Wait…I can't…Izumi-Otosan told me I had to come right home today, because no one else would be there."

"I will go see her, don't worry about it Yutaka, Im sure she is fine." The artist replied, also curious as to why the perfect attendance student would be out, especially after she said she was going to tell Yutaka the other day. Instantly she immediately feared the worst, the fact that Yutaka may have rejected her or that something along the lines may have occurred.

"…I really hope she is okay, It isn't like her to miss school…She even came that day she had the flu…She is always taking care of me when Im sick…So I should take care of her if she is." Yutaka replied, happy that she might for once have a chance to repay her friend for always watching over her.

"Well you don't need to worry about that Yutaka, I will be sure to talk to her after school, and I will be sure to call me after I find out what is wrong." Her friend replied, wanting to aid the struggling couple in whatever way she could.

"Well that is exactly it, usually she texts me or calls if anything is wrong…But she hasn't yet that is why I am so worried." Yutaka replied, pulling out her phone, seeing that there was still no response.

"Well why don't you call or text her, we still have about 15 minutes before class starts so you can't get in trouble." Hiyori suggested.

"Yeah…Im sure she would answer, even if she is not feeling well." Yutaka replied flipping her phone open sending a message."

'**Are you okay? Im worried about you…please tell me what's up whenever you get this.'** She clicked away, pressing the send button.

"…There…if she is still okay, Im sure she will respond. She is always quick to call me back or text whenever I call." Yutaka said tucking her phone into her pocket, only to pull it out moments later revealing a response back.

'**Yeah…Im okay, sorry I didn't tell you, but Im not going to make it to school…Im…not well.'** The response read, for some reason Yutaka got a sad feeling vibe from the message, as though she could tell how she was feeling through her text.

'…**Are you sick? You seemed fine yesterday, so I am pretty worried, what is wrong?' **Yutaka replied, concerned for the well being of her friend, slightly worried that she might have gotten sick from always helping her.

'…**Im not sick, Im just not well…I…I don't really want to talk about it, I will see you tomorrow okay…Im really sorry Yutaka, I just can't talk about this…I will talk to you tomorrow…so just don't worry, I will be fine.' **Yutaka read, now greatly concerned, it was very unlike Minami to not come to school, so not going for a secret reason greatly scared Yutaka.

"…Hiyori-Chan, Im really worried about her, can you please check her after school for me…Please?" Yutaka asked, practically begging.

"Yeah…I will be sure to do that; you're not the only one worried you know." Hiyori responded, wanting desperately to know what could be wrong.

* * *

Finally the bell to school rang and Yutaka immediately pulled her phone out calling Minami, however receiving a lack of response and no call back like usual.

"…Why do I have to go home today of all days…This is really bad." Yutaka said, pressing the redial button on her phone.

"Yutaka calm down, everything is fine okay…just head home, I will go over there right now okay, just don't worry, you know Minami would tell you if anything was wrong, so don't worry." Hiyori said, calming her friend.

"…Okay…Thank you Hiyori…You're a nice friend you know that." Yutaka said walking off, dreading the fact she had to go straight home.

"…I better go see what's up." Hiyori said to herself hurrying to exit the school.

Suddenly a door bell rang throughout the Iwasaki residence, which was quickly answered by Minami's father.

"Hello? Ohh your one of Minami's friend right? Umm…Hiyori correct?" He responded.

"Yes sir…umm I have some notes and stuff to drop off…Is Minami okay?" Hiyori asked, hoping her dad could spread some light on the subject.

"…Im not sure it is my place to say anything, I will go check if she is available." He replied, walking away, a few moments later returning and allowing the girl inside.

"She said she is able to see you…Im sorry I can't explain any of this, but she said to not say anything, so I will just allow you to go to her room, and leave you alone." He replied walking away, knowing she knew the way to her friend's room.

"…Minami, are you okay? I and Yutaka are really worried about you. She asked walking into the messy room. Instantly noticing Minami's very bloodshot eyes, it was quite apparent she had cried a lot the past 24 hours.

"…Yeah…Hiyori you didn't happen to notice that guy Hideki from class around Yutaka today did you?" Minami quickly asked, wanting to know immediately.

"Umm…Not at all? What happened exactly?" Hiyori asked, feeling as though she missed some stuff.

"So she really did say no? Oh…Thank god, you still like me I guess." Minami said sighing heavily, a great weight lifter off her.

"Minami what did I miss? Are you and Yutaka still fine?"

"…Well…what happened was…" She started, explaining the whole situation, feeling ten times better, knowing that Yutaka really did turn him down; at least for now she thought that, which was enough to make her happy.

"…I see…You must have been really broken up about that…I can see why you wouldn't want to come today…But I think she must have said no, I didn't see that guy at all today, and Yutaka acted perfectly normal…Except for the fact she was really worried about you…But I suppose that is normal."

"Oops…I forgot She must be really worried about me…But I can't tell her what's wrong…What should I tell her Hiyori?" Minami asked, looking at her phone which showed, 12 missed alerts, all from Yutaka.

"…Im not sure…Just tell you were unable to come to school…Because…Hmm…Im not sure what you could tell her." Hiyori replied, thinking of a plausible reason Minami would stay home, but a reason that was not sickness. However inspiration came to her in the form of a 4 legged companion that waddled by her room. "I got it…Just tell her something was wrong with Cherry and you stayed home to watch her, which seems believable."

"…Hmm…I think that would work…But I would feel bad then if cherry really did get sick."

"She will be fine. Besides you need to tell Yutaka something she is really worried about you, and she felt really bad about not being able to come." Hiyori replied.

"…Okay, I guess you are right, She would believe me if I said I stayed home because of cherry…thank you again Hiyori, you have really been a lot of help for me." Minami replied, pulling her phone out.

"It's no problem, as I said I want you two to get together too, so I will try to make it happen. But for now I have to go, I told my mom I would not be gone to long…See you tomorrow." Hiyori replied walking out of the room.

"…Thanks a lot Hiyori, you're a really good friend." Minami said as she walked away.

"…Im really sorry Yutaka…I hate lying to you…But I can't tell you the truth…I don't think Im ready, but just wait…I will be ready to tell you everything you mean to me…And I will say it to you face to face…No matter what happens." Minami said to herself as she called her friend.

* * *

_**Author Notes- Dark and depressing, yes I know, but I can't start the story off all cheery and happy, don't worry I will get to happiness eventually, so don't worry about all that, in the meantime be happy that I finally updated this, which I am greatly sorry took me so long, I have been so drained from working nearly 9 hours every day that I have had little time to write, but I don't start till 4 tomorrow so I can stay up plenty late and write this. Ohh…And how lame is it that I have to work 4-12 on Halloween…SO much for having a personal life -.- Ohh well I suppose, I will try my best to keep all the stories updated as best I can, but please forgive me if Im not able to keep up like I used to.**_


	4. Sleep Over

A Frail Girl and Her Protector

Chapter 4: Sleep over

* * *

Heya Minami-Chan…How is Cherry?" Yutaka asked, as Minami walked up to her, casually talking for the small amount of time they had before class started.

"…Ohh…Umm she is okay, she was…Just a little sick…" Minami hesitantly and sadly responded, the fact that she was blatantly lying to the one she loved, caused her a deal of distress, coupled with the fact that she believed saying bad things about something could cause bad things, in all cases karma was not friendly with Minami.

"…She is better now right?" Yutaka asked, worried for the pet she often saw and played with.

"Yeah…She is fine."

"That's good, I would feel bad if something bad happened to her…I guess it is a good thing you stayed home to care for her." Yutaka happily replied.

"…Y…Yeah…"

"Your such a nice person Minami-Chan, always taking care of everyone, not only me, but you stay home just for Cherry, I really like that about you, how you are so caring." Yutaka said, blushing slightly as she praised her.

"Yutaka…I." Minami began however didn't say anymore, as Yutaka carried on.

"You're always so quick to help someone…OR anything really that needs it, that's why you are such a good person." Yutaka happily continued, thinking Minami would enjoy the praise.

"…I…Im sorry Yutaka…I…I have to go." Minami quickly said, hastily leaving.

"….Minami?"

After a few moments of retreating away Minami quickly walked into a bathroom, quickly entering a vacant stall, a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"…_I don't deserve praise from you Yutaka…I hate lying to you, you are so nice you would believe anything I say, and it just makes you think Im some kind of hero…I really don't deserve to have you say such nice things about me…And I can't believe I would make you worry about Cherry so much…I feel so bad, Im really not worthy of having you say such nice things."_ Minami thought to her, as she sat, alone in the stall, a few tears accompanying her.

"…_Yutaka, you are the one who is nice, you are so happy and innocent, that is really what makes you so adorable…You are the one who cares about everyone, not me…Someone who would lie to you, just because Im afraid of telling you how I feel…Why can't I…Why am I so scared Yutaka...Would you really turn me down?"_

"…Are you okay?" a girl asked, from the other side of the door.

"…I…Um yes I am fine…" Minami replied, wiping her face, trying her best to make it look as though she was fine.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were crying." The concerned person asked.

"…Yes Im okay…wait…Is that you Patty?" Minami asked, noticing the familiar voice.

"Ehh? Is that you Minami? Yes it is me." The foreign blonde asked in return.

"…Yes."

"….Why were you crying? Are you okay?"

"…Fine…Umm just a sec; it is kind of weird talking to you through a door." Minami replied, wiping her face again, regaining her composure. "…Sorry about that, don't worry about me, everything is okay." Minami replied opening the door.

"…Tell me the truth. What is wrong? I could tell you were crying, and yours eyes are slightly red, what happened? The concerned American asked.

"It is nothing…Really. It…it doesn't concern you." Minami replied, trying to avoid the reason.

"…Is it something involving Yu-Chan?" Patty asked, already knowing it involved her.

"…I…I don't want to talk about it." Minami replied turning around.

"It is okay Minami; you can tell me whatever is wrong." Patty replied, trying to cheer her friend up.

"…Really patty…I really just don't want to talk about it…"

"Okay…Just know that I am always here to talk to if you want, and trust me, I have nothing against it, and I support you guys 100%." She replied with a wink, walking off.

"Thanks…" Minami replied, walking off. "…If only there was something for you to support." Minami quietly said to herself walking back to her class.

"Minami-Chan…Where did you go earlier? You ran off in such a hurry." A confused and worried Yutaka asked, as Minami walked into the classroom.

"…Oh…I…Umm…" she began, stuttering around, not wanting to lie to Yutaka again.

"Bathroom. Patty quickly said.

"Ohh…okay, but how did you know that Patty-Chan?" Yutaka asked.

"I ran into her, before coming to class." She quickly explained.

"…Yeah, I had to go to the bathroom…Sorry for leaving you like that." Minami replied, technically she was not lying, in this case, although she still felt kind of bad.

"Its okay, I was just worried, because you looked really sad."

"…Yeah…I…" Minami began saying, but stopped when she realized, she had no excuse for being sad, also not wanting to come up with one.

"So, did you guys finish your homework last night…We sure had a lot?" Patty quickly said, changing the subject, saving Minami.

"Ohh…Um yeah, it took me awhile, how about you?" Yutaka replied.

"…ehh, I got it done this morning, I kind of forgot about it last night." Patty replied, rubbing her head.

"At least you did yours…I was swamped last night and couldn't even start mine." Hiyori replied, joining in on the conversation.

"Why were you so busy?" Minami asked, glad for the change in topic.

"…Um…Let's just say inspiration hit me." She replied smiling slightly, patty releasing a small laugh, knowing what she meant by that.

"Everyone sit down, class will be starting now, pull out your Homework, because I will be taking it up for a grade." The teacher announced walking into the room.

"…Oh perfect…" Hiyori said, hanging her head down.

"Glad to see you are back Iwasaki, I will have a makeup grade for you, since you missed this, but I still want you to complete it." The teacher said, realizing that Minami was back.

"Yes Sensei." Minami replied.

"…Chin up Hiyorin…Here take this." Patty said to her friend, passing her a piece of paper.

"…Is this the homework? Patty I can't take this…You would get a Zero." Hiyori replied, looking at the piece of paper.

"Nah, don't worry about it, my grade is fine, and I know you need to get a grade booster…You can just pay me back by giving me a free copy of what you worked on last night." Patty replied, smiling.

"…T…Thank you…I will do my best to make it up to you." Hiyori replied, incredibly grateful, patty was fully aware of the fact that another zero would be very bad for Hiyori's currently less than perfect grade.

"like I said, don't worry about it." Patty replied, happy she could help her friend.

-

"Wow Minami your essay is really well written." Yutaka said, as she proofread her work, they were now working on their writing assignment.

"…Yeah this is really good Minami…You're a really good writer." Patty said, agreeing with Yutaka as she looked over the essay.

"Thank you." Minami replied

"DO you write in your free time?" Yutaka asked her.

"…A little bit, I…I write poetry sometimes." Minami replied, not mentioning that over 80% of what she wrote was love letters and the like about Yutaka.

"You should let me read them some time."Yutaka happily replied, interested to see what her friend wrote.

"…Umm…Okay, maybe I will show you sometime." Minami replied, _"…You have already read my best one…And I would love to show you and tell you all the others, but some kid would just claim those too."_ Minami sadly thought.

"Well if your other poems are as good as this essay then I bet you have some really good stuff."

"…I suppose…I never really had anyone else read them, so Im not sure if they are good."

"…I bet they are great, I would love to read them." Yutaka replied, _"…She writes poetry…and this essay is written using a lot of the same words as that letter…Was she the one who wrote it? Does she like me too?" _Yutaka thought, working out the clues in her head, she still however thought it was all too good to be true.

"Next time you come over I will show you them I guess…" Minami replied, knowing she had others she could show her, the ones that were not about her.

* * *

"…Miss Martin, I am very disappointed in you, did you blatantly not do the assignment." The teacher said, in an annoyed tone, in front of the whole class, at the end of the period.

"…Im sorry sir..." she replied, bowing.

"Do you have a good reason for not doing it?" he asked, homework was something the teacher was particularly strict about.

"…N…No sir, Im very sorry." Patty replied, not having a good enough excuse ready.

"Well then, you can serve a detention tomorrow, maybe you will be able to get some work done then." He said sternly.

"…Yes sir." Patty replied, trying her best not to make him angrier.

"…Class dismissed…And Miss Martin, I expect you to have that homework and tonight's done before class tomorrow." The teacher said, as the bell for the day went off, him along with many other students quickly left the room.

"…I thought you did yours Patty?" Yutaka asked.

"She let me have it…Im so sorry. I should be the one with detention…Not you." Hiyori sadly replied.

"Its fine…I knew what could happen when I let you have it, don't worry about it Hiyori…"

"…That was so nice of you Patty." Minami said, joining them.

"Ehh, it's not that big of a deal, I just wanted to help a friend…Im sure you would have done it for Yutaka, right?" Patty replied, looking at Minami, when she said you.

"…well, yeah…If she needed it, I would have." Minami nervously replied.

"Minami you wouldn't need to do that, I would not want to take your homework, especially if it made you get in trouble, I already burden you enough." Yutaka replied, slightly embarrassed, at the friendly gesture.

"How many times do I have to tell you…You don't burden me, trust me Yutaka, you could never be a burden to me, so you don't need to think that anymore." Minami replied, staring at Yutaka, who was blushing slightly.

A faint scratching of a pencil on paper was audible, as Hiyori tried her best to capture the moment.

-

"…Would you like to hang out today Yutaka? I figured since it as the weekend we could do something." Minami asked, thinking perhaps she could try to tell her, even though she knew it would end up not happening.

"Sure, I have nothing to do today."Yutaka replied. "Just let me call Izumi-San and ask him." She said pulling her phone out.

"Okay."

"…_I…I have to tell you Yutaka…I can't keep going like this…I can't stand it, I want to say I love you…Even if you don't feel the same back, I just want to say it to you Yutaka…I want to tell you everything you make me feel." _Minami thought, as she watched the small girl, on the phone.

"Yep, he said it was fine…He said I could stay the night too, if I want…Is that alright, we haven't had a sleep over in awhile." Yutaka happily said.

"…Okay, sounds like fun." Minami replied. As they departed the school, walking towards her house.

"…_Spend the night, Yutaka…I wish I could tell you how much I want to sleep with you, to hold you as I sleep, That would be really nice…Would you be okay with that? Yutaka…I will do it…I have to tell you tonight…If you reject me…Then I will just accept it, but please…Please don't…Please love me too Yutaka."_ Minami thought, both looking forward, for the night, and fearing it all the same.

"_A slumber party with Minami…Would it be weird if I asked to lay with her? Yeah…I think that would be going a bit far…If only that letter really was from her…It sounded so much like her…Like she was telling me that protecting me and being with me was her one true desire…I guess that was just too much for me to hope for though…But even if she does not like me like that, it will still be nice spending the night with her." _Yutaka thought looking forward for their sleep over, lost in her thoughts she managed to trip, over a small indent in the sidewalk, however like a hawk, Minami quickly grabbed her, catching her before she face planted.

"Are you okay?" Minami asked. Holding Yutaka in her arms.

"...Yeah, thank you…" Yutaka replied, blushing slightly as she rose back to her feet.

"…You got to watch out for those little holes." Minami said, helping her back up.

"yeah…I think I hurt my ankle…But Im okay, thanks to you." She said wincing slightly as she applied pressure to her foot.

"…W…Would you like to ride on my back again?" Minami suggested blushing slightly.

"…Umm…T…that would be nice." Yutaka replied blushing slightly.

"…Okay, here." Minami replied, kneeling down, it is a good thing she was not facing Yutaka, or she would have seen the dark red accompanying Minami's cheeks. "Here climb up."

"…Okay." Yutaka replied, climbing onto Minami's back again, once again being cradled, by her arms, as she supported her. "…You know you really don't have to do this." Yutaka said, once again thinking she was somehow burdening Minami, however she greatly enjoyed it.

"…Its okay…I like holding you." Minami replied shyly.

"…_Did she just say she likes it? Or did I imagine that? No…Im sure she said that…Does she really feel like I do?"_ Yutaka thought, unsure if she heard Minami correctly

"_Oh crap, why did I just say that…Please tell me she didn't hear that…Im such an idiot, why would I say that?"_ Minami thought, hoping she did not catch what she said.

"…I…I like you holding me too." Yutaka shyly said, laying her head against Minami, a dark red was now on both of their cheeks, luckily neither one could see how much the other was blushing.

"…I…I…" Minami began saying, but one again failed to finish her sentence.

"…_Oh god…She is laying against me again…It can't be because she is tired…And she said she liked me holding her too…Does she mean that in a romantic way? Does she really feel the same? Please just tell me you do Yutaka…Im too scared to say it, will you please say it." _Minami thought, closing her eyes, as she greatly enjoyed, the fact that Yutaka was resting her head against her.

"…_Why did I say that? I shouldn't have said that, but…But…I really do like it, I love being held by her, I wish I could just tell her that, but she would probably think Im weird and faking being sick to be held…No Minami wouldn't be like that…But would she enjoy holding me? She said she did…Why did she say that…Unless…She had to have written that letter, it all makes since…Minami must be in love with me…She said she writes, and she is always taking care of me, and she always wants to hold me and hold my hand…Wait a minute…She was absent the day after I got that letter…Did she see that guy talk to me? If she did write that, she must have been so sad after seeing that guy claim it…That would make since that she would stay home…But…But is that just all too good to be right? No…No it has to be true…It makes too much since…Minami loves me…I know she does…She has to love me." _ Yutaka happily thought as she cuddled her head into Minami.

"…Yu…Yutaka, we are here." Minami sadly replied, wanting to hold her for longer.

"…Okay…My ankle should be better now…Thank you for carrying me." Yutaka replied, as she climbed off her, as she applied weight to her foot, she felt no pain, she then gave her a thumbs up, smiling back at her.

"…Hey dad Im home…" Minami called out as she entered the house.

"Ohh hey honey, how are you feeling today?" he asked, walking in from the room. "…Ohh hey Yutaka, how are you?" he asked, noticing Yutaka was with her.

"Im good…Sorry I forgot to ask if she could come over." Minami replied.

"It is okay, Yutaka is allowed over whenever she wants," he happily replied,

"Im fine sir…Thank you for allowing me to stay." Yutaka replied, happy that he was so kind.

"It is no problem, you are Minami's best friend, you are always welcome."

"Thank you dad."Minami replied.

"It's no problem." He said walking out of the room.

"…Want to go to my room?" Minami asked, realizing they were still just standing in the entranceway.

"sure." Yutaka replied as they walked to her room.

"Yutaka…I…I umm...I…Never mind." Minami said, sighing, it was truly killing her that she could never finish it, her fear completely overtaking her.

"…What were you about to say?" Yutaka asked, hoping what she was trying to say, was what she wanted to hear.

"…Nothing...It's nothing." Minami replied, a small tear ran down her face. But she quickly wiped it away, before Yutaka saw.

"…Ohh yeah, you said you would show me those poems you right." Yutaka said, remembering what they discussed earlier.

"…Ohh…I forgot about that…just a sec." she replied as they reached under her bed pulling out a small blue box, she opened it then pulled out the pieces of paper, then closed the box, pushing back under her bed, right next to the other one, the small red box, the box that hid her love.

"…wow…These are really good Minami." Yutaka replied, browsing through the papers.

"…Yutaka…I umm…what Im trying to say is…I…I…I have to go…Umm…I have to tell my dad something, I will be right back." Minami said quickly getting up and exiting the room, shutting the door behind her, collapsing on the floor next to the door.

"_Why…Why can't I just say it…I have said it to myself, and to a picture of her every night…Why can't I just say it to her... I know she won't reject me, she has to love me…But why can't I just tell her…I want to yell at the top of my lungs…I want to tell her I love her, that I want to hold her, to kiss her…Why can't I just say it?"_ Minami thought to herself, a few tears rolling down her face.

"…Minami what is wrong?" her dad asked, as he walked by, seeing her sitting on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"…Daddy…I…I can't do it." Minami replied, her dad knowing exactly what she meant by that.

"…Come here…I want to talk to you." He said, helping her up, leading her away, into another room.

"…Minami…You really like her, right?"

"Yes, you know that…I love her...So much." Minami replied.

"Well what are you so scared of, you should not hide your love."

"I know…But Im so scared she won't feel the same, I know it is like a 1% chance…But that 1% terrifies me, I don't want her to say no…I really don't want her to reject me…and Im so scared of that happening, I want to be with her so much."

"…Minami, if you really love her, than you have to tell her, she probably wants to hear you say it just as much…"

"…But…But what if she doesn't?"

"You just have to take that chance…Minami, even if she doesn't love you, Yutaka is a nice girl, she will not hate you, you know that I am sure…But if she does love you…Than think about it, how would it feel to have her as your girlfriend…to tell her you love her every day. I am sure that is what you want, and if there is something you want than you have to take a chance and do whatever it takes to get that." He replied, telling his daughter, the best advice he could think of.

"…Do you really think she would date me?" Minami asked .

"I know she would…She is probably just as scared as you are, and you need to be the strong one for her, all it take is for you to say it…trust me Minami."

"…Okay dad…Im going to do it…I have to…I have to tell her I love her…Thank you." Minami replied, hugging her father, as she slowly walked out of the room, towards her own room, however doing so very slowly.

* * *

"…These poems are so good…This is all just like that letter…I know for sure now." Yutaka replied, holding the stack in her hands.

"…I should put these back away. I don't want to leave them out, she worked hard on these I can tell."

Yutaka did exactly as Minami did, reaching her small arms under her bed, she could not find it though, so she looked under, and saw a small red box, just within her reach. "Ahh there it is, she pulled it out of a box just like this." She said as she pulled the box out, however when she opened it she saw that it was still full of pieces of paper.

"…Hmm does she have more…Wait a minute…These are…Are these ones about me." She said to herself as she read the poems.

_**My beloved Yutaka…You are my shining maiden, my angelic Muse, my one true love, the person whom I wish to share my life. My beloved Yutaka. **_

"…This is about me…She does love me, I knew it…wait a minute this date is like 2 months ago…She liked me since then?" She thought, as she pulled out another one.

_**My fragile companion, your beauty knows no bounds, your innocence pierces all hearts, your voice is like a siren, enticing all who hear it. You are my world, my life my love, and you have my heart, my soul, everything that I am , rests in you. My love.**_

"…This one is so sweet…It is from…2 weeks ago…there are so many in here…Hmm, this one looks pretty old." She said pulling out another one.

_**Dear Yutaka, you are the one whom makes my heart shine, who makes my soul quiver, makes me whole body quake with excitement, my beloved friend, you are the one who has stolen my heart. My life is yours, my soul and yours are one. You are the most beautiful person in this mortal coil, the only thing that ties me to this plane, the bind over my heart, is yours to do as you please. I would do whatever you ask, all for your love. My dearest Yutaka, my one love in this world.**_

"…Is this the first one she wrote…It seems like a letter…She even signed it…It has a date on the back…What?! This is like…Only 3 weeks after we met…That is almost 7 months, she loved me since then? I can't believe I didn't realize it…Wait a minute…this one…this is it." She then pulled out an oh so familiar letter, she had apparently wrote it twice and kept on for herself.

_**My Sweet angel, my vision of beauty, my fragile companion… My one desire in this mortal coil, This desire is to be yours and yours alone…To hold you, to kiss you, To love you…This is my one desire…The desire I hold dear, as you gallant knight…You Shield of Aegis…Your Sword of divinity. I wish to tell you of my love. To show you my true feelings…This is my wish to you…Dear Yutaka…My wish, as your Protector.**_

"_This is it…I knew you wrote this to me…Minami, I love you too…I can't believe all these letters, you must love me so much, I feel so bad I never knew how you felt, but I do too Minami, I love you so much, I have to tell you when you get back…You have probably tried to tell me so much."_

Suddenly the door knob turned, and Minami entered, seeing the letter she wrote just a few days ago, in Yutaka's hands, she was sitting on the floor, and the red box was opened, Minami, at first thought she was imaging things, suddenly she began to feel lightheaded, she rubbed her eyes a few times but the same image returned to her, Yutaka just sat their staring at her, holding the letter, Minami tried to say something but she isn't even aware what, she then suddenly just fell to her knees. And immediately burst into tears.

"…Yutaka…I…Im so sorry…I tried to tell you so much…I…I just couldn't…But I can't hide it anymore…I…I love you Yutaka…I love you so much….I…I." Minami frantically said, her voice shaking incredibly, her words hard to make out through her crying, however Yutaka heard everything, she knew exactly what she was saying.

"…Minami…I…I love you too." Yutaka replied, rushing over to her and burying her head into her chest. Throwing her arms around her, as they both cried heavily.

"Yutaka I love you so much, I have wanted to tell you forever, I…I was just so scared you would reject me." Minami replied, wrapping her arms around Yutaka.

"Minami…I would never reject you, Im just sorry I never knew you loved me so much…I read your letters, they are all so nice, you must really love me a lot." Yutaka said, looking up at her friend.

"…I…I really do Yutaka…I love you more than I can even understand…I love you so much, I can't believe I can say it to you now, I have wanted to for so long…I love you Yutaka…I really really love you." Minami said, over and over, her desire to say it finally bursting, all the times she wished to say it, now letting loose.

"Minami I do too…I really love you." Yutaka said, overjoyed at hearing her say it so much.

"…Yutaka..." Minami said before she moved her head forward, pressing her lips against Yutaka's, neither one really knew what to do, but it was something both thought about often, Minami then opened her mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to gently brush against Yutaka's lips. Yutaka had heard about French kissing before, she had often thought it was kind of a gross idea, touching tongues together, but the idea of it now sounded nice, so she responded to Minami by gently opening her mouth, Minami then began massaging Yutaka's tongue with her own, as they held each other both crying, now kissing each other passionately.

"…M…Minami…That…that was amazing." Yutaka replied.

"…Yutaka…That…That was my first ever kiss…Im so happy…Im so glad it was with you…I have wanted to do that for so long."

"…That was my first too…I didn't really know what to do…but it was so amazing feeling…Would…Would you kiss me like that again." She asked her, wanting to kiss her more.

"Yeah…I love you so much Yutaka." She said once more before, pressing her lips against Yutaka's again, once again, this time however Yutaka immediately did what Minami did, and wrapped her tongue around Minami, as they both, massaged one another's tongues. Detaching only to breathe, and say they loved each other, then diving in kissing each other again. They repeated this process for about the next 2 hours, finally they stopped, and h=just held each other, gasping.

"…Yutaka…That was so amazing…That was so much better then everything I dreamed…I could kiss you forever…I love you so much Yutaka…Im so glad you opened that box…I was so scared at first, I should have known you would not have turned me down." Minami said, tightly gripping her, as though she was trying to get Yutaka as close to her as physically possible before she caused injury.

"…Minami, I can't believe it, It all just seems too good to be true…I can't believe how much you love me…It is like a dream…If it is I hope Im dead so I never wake up…I want this to last forever." Yutaka said, gripping her just as tightly.

"Me too Yutaka…Lets just stay here forever, all I want to do is hold you."

"…I just remembered the best part of it." Yutaka responded, her eyes lighting up.

"What is that?" Minami asked, as though she forgot something.

"I am spending the night." Yutaka happily responded.

"Ohh your right…Would you like to sleep with me tonight? I have wanted that for so long." Minami replied, thinking she could finally sleep with Yutaka in her arms, she had often slept holding a picture of her, or a pillow.

"I would love that…Actually can we go to bed now?" She asked yawning, it was already 9:00 and she was pretty tired, from all the excitement.

"…Sure…I am pretty tired too." Minami replied, as the slowly stood up, Minami picked Yutaka up in her arms, and placing her down in her bed, then crawling in next to her, pulling the covers over both of them.

"How would you like to lay?" Yutaka asked her.

"…I…I would like to sleep front to front, face to face…I want to be able to see you." Minami replied, as Yutaka turned her body, facing Minami.

"…Okay…I was going to suggest that too."

"…Yutaka...You wouldn't mind if I held on to you as we slept." Minami asked, wrapping arms around her.

"…I wanted nothing more than that." Yutaka happily said.

"…I…I want to feel you alit closer." Minami said as she pulled her in towards her more, to the point their bodies war pressed against each other, every part of them was against the other.

"…Minami I love you so much, I am so happy all this s happening…I can't believe how much you care about me…I would have never guessed you felt this strongly for me." Yutaka replied, greatly enjoying the closeness.

"…I know Yutaka, it is all so perfect…Im so happy…Will you promise me that, when I wake up you will still be here, and this won't all be a dream." Minami replied, tightly holding Yutaka.

"I promise Minami…I will be here when you wake up."

"…Yutaka…You're my girlfriend now…Right?" Minami asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"…Yep…And you are my girlfriend…That is so good feeling to say." Yutaka replied, happily, the blush on her face still there from 2 hours ago, as well as Minami's

"…Yutaka is my Girlfriend…You really are…That…That is the best thing ever…Im so happy."

"Me too Minami…It really is the most amazing feeling ever…I love you so much."

"Me to Yutaka…so so much." Minami replied, as they both closed their eyes, greatly enjoying the contact between the two of them, neither one able to say another word, as the embraced one another, just staring at their respective lovers. Truly they were the happiest people alive at that given moment.

* * *

Author's Notes- WOW! This is by far my happiest and best chapter, I was totally in a trance writing it, once I began I did not stop and now it is 5992 Words long, my longest ever, by a lot…This was definitely my most well done chapter, thanks go out to everyone who reviewed me, only 3 chapters and I already had like 20 reviews, you guys are so generous I might cry. Thanks so much, and keep up it up, you're my motivation to write like I do. Leave me a response and tell me how you liked this chapter, and hopefully when I have a break in my work schedule I can write again…But for now I have work in 5 hours…I think I should sleep a little.


	5. A Nightmare, Brings People Closer

A Frail Girl and Her Protector

Chapter 5: A Nightmare Brings People Closer

* * *

Minami awoke the next morning half dazed, stretching her arm out she accidentally nudged the small girl latched onto her.

"What's that? Oh Yutaka, so that really wasn't a dream, I'm so happy, so you really do love me too…I can't believe it, Yutaka really is my girlfriend now, this really is the best feeling ever." Minami said staring at the angelic figure, pressed against her, out of the corner of her eye she saw the red box, still open, with the a few letters laying near it. "I'm so happy you opened that box…If you didn't I might still have not had the courage to tell you…and none of this would have happened…and I love you so much Yutaka, I'm so glad it did happen, I couldn't take it, not being able to tell you…But now we are together…So everything is okay." Minami thought, re-wrapping her arms around her.

"Mmm…Mi…Minami?" Yutaka asked, curling up in her sleep, nestling her head into the flat board that was Minami's chest, cuddling into her even while she slumbered.

"Y…Yes, Yutaka." Minami gently said, intertwining her arms around her back, placing her head against the top of Yutaka's.

"…___In the end It was you that found out…I'm not sure if I could have told you even with what my dad told me, it was just too much, but you found out on your own, and I couldn't be happier." _Minami thought, as she stared at the small girl wrapped around her.

"…Mina…Minami…"Yutaka nervously said, moving around in her sleep,

"Are you dreaming?" Miami asked looking at Yutaka, who was now moving around uncomfortably, calling out Minami's name.

"Minami…Please…Please don't go…" Yutaka said, now practically breaking out into a sweat.

"I'm right here, Yutaka, what is wrong?" Minami asked, tightly gripping Yutaka.

"…I…Minami you can't, please don't die…" Yutaka said, shaking slightly, a few beads of sweat forming, her peaceful slumber quickly turning to a nightmare.

"Yutaka, I won't…wake up, I'm right here." Minami said, sitting up, hugging Yutaka tightly, trying to wake her, to save her from the nightmare she realized she was having.

"Minami? Is that you? Your okay." Yutaka said, waking from her dream, a few tears rolling down her cheek, as she quickly threw her arms around Minami, crying into her shirt. Minami sitting up, Yutaka lying in her lap.

"Of course I am, don't worry I'm right here." Minami said reassuringly petting her head, comforting her.

"Minami…I had a really bad dream…It was horrible." Yutaka said, still crying her words slightly inaudible, as she tried to form them, muffled into Minami.

"I know…I heard, but don't worry, I'm right here with you, so you don't have to be scared anymore, I promise, everything is okay." Minami calmly replied, gripping her even tighter, to re-enforce the fact that she was there.

"…It was so real…You pushed me out of the way of a car…I…I tripped and you tried to protect me, and it hit you instead…I…I was so scared, Minami, I thought it really happened." She explained, the image returning to her, Minami limply lying there as a pool of deep crimson spilled forth.

"Shh…Its okay, it's going to be okay, Yutaka."

"But…But you always do protect me, and It…It seemed real, Minami, I'm so scared, I…I don't want to lose you, I…I…I love you Minami, please, please don't die." She said begging, her arms wrapped around Minami's waist like a vice, to a point it was actually a tad painful, Minami however didn't want to say anything about it though, she knew she just wanted to hold her as tight as she could, else her fears could overtake her.

"Please, Yutaka, don't say anything more, I'm right here okay, I promise you, that will never happen…Please stop crying, I hate seeing you cry." Minami said, wrapping her whole body around Yutaka, cradling her.

"…Minami…" Yutaka said closing her eyes, the feeling of Minami holding her, calmed her, as her tears finally began slowing.

"Yutaka…Its okay." Minami said placing her hand under Yutaka's chin, tilting her head towards her. "I promise, I won't ever let anything happen that would make me leave you, I will always be there for you Yutaka, I love you too much to let something like that happen."

"But…"

"No…Don't say anything else." Minami said lowering her head towards her, pressing her lips into Yutaka's, not romantically, but a kiss, that said exactly what Minami was trying to tell her, a kiss that told Yutaka that Minami would always be with her.

"I love you, Minami." Yutaka said closing her eyes, resting her head back against Minami's chest.

"I love you too Yutaka…If you want, just sleep for a little while, I'm sure your still tired, after that nightmare, don't worry, I will be right here when you wake up, I promise."

"O…Okay." Yutaka replied, trying her best to fall back asleep.

"You are really cute, you know that." Minami said, looking down at her, gently petting her head, thinking she had already fallen asleep. "…I'm so happy you opened that box, I would have done anything just to have you with me, but I just couldn't say it…I was just too scared…And once you opened that box, our fate was sealed, and I thank every deity out there that you accepted, you are really all I wanted, Yutaka, you are the one thing I have ever wanted in my life…And now I have you, so you don't ever have to be scared that I will leave you…That will never happen, I promise that…You really are all I want in my life." Minami said, talking to Yutaka as she slept, or at least she thought so, as Yutaka had heard every word of it.

"___Minami…You care for me so much…I never knew I meant that much to you...You really are the sweetest, person alive, I can't believe how much you must love me, to say such thing…It is such a nice feeling, just hearing you say that." Yutaka thought, a few tears rolling down her cheek, at hearing such words from Minami._

"…I love you so much Yutaka." Minami said nestling her head against Yutaka's, thinking she could get some more sleep as well.

"___She is so caring…How could I never realize how she felt…I can't believe how much I mean to her…I really have the best girl in the world…I really don't think anyone could care about me as much as her, or anyone else for that matter…She really is amazing." Yutaka thought, as she finally drifted off, hopefully into a more peaceful slumber._

* * *

-Knock, Knock-

Suddenly a gentle banging noise awoke Minami from her slumber. However the fragile pink one she was holding did not awaken.

"…Y…Yes?" Minami asked, unaware of what shook her from her rather peaceful slumber.

"…Minami? Umm, how are you? I thought I heard crying awhile ago, and I was a little worried, since I haven't heard form you all day." A worried father replied.

"Oh…Its fine dad, don't worry about that." Minami replied.

"…Okay…Umm how did it go?" He asked, concerned for how his daughter would be doing.

"It went good…Really good, thank you dad." Minami answered, happily looking down at the small pink haired beauty that she was holding on to.

"That's nice to hear…I will assume she is with you, I didn't see her in the guest room."

"Yeah, she is in here, she is still asleep though, so can I talk to you later?" Minami asked.

"Sure…So she slept in your room, ehh…I don't recall you getting the spare mat out." He replied teasing his daughter.

"…She…Umm…Slept in my bed…Can we please talk about this later?" Minami nervously replied, her face now a bright red.

"Yeah, yeah, you two have a nice time," He responded, wanting to embarrass her more, before walking off.

"D…Dad!" Minami said, very embarrassingly, shocked at the fact he would say such a thing.

"Minami? Who are you talking to?" Yutaka asked awaking from her slumber, rubbing her eyes, looking up at Minami.

"Huh? Ohh, um, just my dad. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Minami asked, feeling slightly bad she woke her up from her sleep, especially since she did not get much earlier.

"No, I just woke up, right as you stopped, but I thought I heard your voice, that's why I wondered." Yutaka replied.

"Yeah, my dad wanted to talk to me, but I told him you were still asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up." Minami replied, as Yutaka stretched her arms out, removing herself from Minami.

"…Did you sit up like that the whole time I slept? You didn't have to do that you know." Yutaka asked, noticing Minami was in the exact position she was when Yutaka fell asleep on her, which was more than 4 hours ago.

"Well, yeah, I said I would still be holding you when you woke up, didn't I?" Minami replied, a slight red tint accompanying her admission.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean you couldn't move."

"Well…I didn't want to wake you up…And I was comfortable anyway" Minami replied. Tying to make it sound like she was not over caring for her.

"But I don't want to seem like a burden to you." Yutaka responded, thinking somehow, that sleeping against her for such a long period of time would burden her somehow.

"How could you say that?" Minami responded, a tad hurt Yutaka would think that. "You never burden me, or bother me Yutaka, I keep telling you that, I love taking care of you, more than anything, and I really enjoy just holding you, having you in my arms sleeping is one of the best things ever…Besides…I like watching you sleep." Minami finished, slightly red.

"I…I didn't know you liked taking care of me like that…So I really don't burden you? Even though I get sick, and make you carry me so much, and stuff?" Yutaka asked, not aware of the fact that Minami actually liked doing that for her.

"No, Yutaka, nothing you ever do could burden me…Taking care of you is what makes me happy, If there was ever a time you got sick, and I did not care for you, I would feel horrible…So please stop thinking you are a bother, you aren't nothing at all like that." Minami replied.

"…Okay…Thank you, Minami."

"You don't need to thank me, Yutaka…I take care of you because it makes you smile, and you smiling is the cutest thing ever, If I can make you happy then I will be happy." Minami replied, slightly embarrassed of the overly romantic thing she said.

"You're the nicest person alive, Minami." Yutaka happily stated, hugging her. Glad to hear such nice words from her.

"Well, you are the cutest…And I'm only so nice because I care about you so much."

"That's not true; you care about everyone, Minami, that's why I know you are so nice,

"I…I guess." Minami agreed, slightly embarrassed at what Yutaka said.

"Its true Minami, you care about not only me, but everybody, I have never seen you mean, I really don't think you are capable of that." Yutaka said, embarrassing her further, with all of her praise

"…Y…You give me too much praise, I'm not that nice." Minami said, trying to not sound too self gratifying.

"Yes you are, Minami, You don't need to act so modest, and I really think you are the nicest person in the world, even if no one sees that, just because you are quiet…You really are, Minami." Yutaka replied, meaning her praise.

"Th…Thank you, Yutaka." Minami replied, unsure of what she could possible say, to respond to such nice praise.

"I really is the truth, Minami, you are the nicest person in the world, And I know you care about me more than anything."

"I…I really do…I really love you a lot, Yutaka." Minami admitted, slightly red, but glad she could say such a thing finally.

"Minami…If you don't mind me asking…How long have you been in love with me? Sorry I know it is a random question, but I heard you last night, I…I really didn't know I mean so much to you, I mean I could tell how much you cared from the letters I saw."

"I…I can't really remember, I think it was instantly…I remember seeing you in that bathroom, you looked so cute, and you asked me for help, I was so happy, that you a wanted me to assist you, and helping you made me really happy, because I saw you smile, it was a really happy feeling, and the next time I saw you, I realize we were the same year, it made me so happy just knowing I could be with you again, after we hung out for a little bit, I realized I loved you…I wanted to tell you then but was so scared, so I just wrote my feelings down…Hoping I could tell you." Minami replied, telling Yutaka exactly what she remembered, she promised herself she would always tell Yutaka the truth, no matter, what that meant, especially after how badly she felt last time she lied, even though it was something so little.

"Wow, that is so touching…I'm so sorry I never realized how you felt, Minami…I was just so busy thinking how much of a nice friend you were, and how nice it was that you always helped me…I never even really knew two girls could like each other, but after I read the letter of yours, I started thinking, that maybe you wrote it, and that meant that it was okay for us to date, and that the feeling I had for you were okay to have, and maybe you had them too…but I never would have thought that you felt so strongly for me…That day we met I was really happy because I made such a good friend, but was sad since I didn't get your name, but once I saw you again, I was overjoyed."

"I know what you mean, I was kind of depressed, I didn't know your name too…The day I went home, I kept thinking about you, but I was sad, because I knew nothing about you…That's why I was so happy to see you again."

"Minami, I'm really happy we met that day, because now I have you as my girlfriend, and not only that, but you love me more than I can even realize…I'm really glad, Minami." Yutaka replied, hugging her.

"Me too, Yutaka…I'm really happy too…I love you so much, Yutaka, without you I don't know what I would be like." Minami replied, leaning her head towards her kissing her for a few minutes.

"…Minami…I love you too…" Yutaka replied, kissing her back in-between pauses.

"Yutaka, I promise, I will never let that dream you have come true, I want to always be with you." Minami replied, thinking to what it would be like to be separated from her, as she tightly gripped her.

"…I know Minami; I want to be with you too." Yutaka replied, hugging her back.

"…Yutaka, we will, I swear to you, we will always be together." Minami said to her, very committed to what she was saying, as it was the one thing she really wanted, to be true.

"I hope that is true, Minami…I really do." Yutaka replied, very hopeful, as she too wanted nothing more than that.

"…___I'm happy for you, Minami…I really am." _Her father thought, walking away from her room.

* * *

**Authors Notes- An infinitesimal amount of apologies would not be near sufficient to apologies for the massive delay I've had, I hope all of you can possible forgive me for that, work has been eating away at my Raki Suta time, which is pretty much unforgivable…11 Hour shift with no break is unfair by the way, as well as 3 and 9 hour shifts before that, not to mention every day I was off, I was sick: from overworking probably, but these are all just meagre excuses, which I hope will lesson you're rage. However they are still not enough to forgive my absence. Anyways, I am very sorry for the absence I'm really trying to write every chance I get, so expect the next chapter when I can get it out…I hate work by the way.**

**PS. I was re-reading my other story, and when I got to the hospital part, in Two hearts, the ff6 song Forever Rachel came on, on my music list, if you know the song, then you would realize why I actually started crying then. I realize this is completely irrelevant, but it helps understand the writer more. So it thought I would tell you.**


	6. School Mates

A Frail Girl and Her Protector

Chapter 6: School Mates

* * *

"_Sigh. Mom wouldn't let me have Yutaka over last night, since it was a school night. But I get to see her today at school, so that's good. I still can't believe it, we're really dating each other. I love Yutaka so much, I'm so happy I'm with her now. This really is the one thing I could ever want." _Minami thought, silently riding the train headed towards her school.

"_I'm going to have to thank Hiyori, she really helped me a lot, and so did Patty. I really have supportive friends. I wonder if we should tell them... Hiyori would probably like it: she might not realize it but I know she draws me and Yutaka all the time. I'm really not sure if I'm offended that she thinks of us like that or if I'm flattered. I've seen some of her other works, and it looks like she always draws it to look like us on accident, kind of funny. She must think of us as inspiration, so she would be over joyed if she found out we actually dated. Would Yutaka be okay with it, if we told them? We should talk it over but I would like to tell them, they are really supportive of us after all." _The train screeched to a halt, and the passengers began preparations to get off, others slumbering peacefully, who either missed their stop, or had a longer ride.

"Minami-chan!" a voice yelled, Minami quickly turned around to see Yutaka, trying her best to catch up with Minami. Her short legs didn't quiet take her the same speed Minami's did.

"Yutaka?" Minami asked herself as the pink haired girl neared her. It was actually really adorable, seeing her try her best to catch up with her. She looked really cute running like that.

"Wait up, Minami! I-Ahh!" Yutaka yelped as her foot glanced across a knot in the sidewalk, causing her to trip forward. Minami quickly sprinted forward a few steps, catching Yutaka in her arms just before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Minami quickly asked, Yutaka landed directly into Minami's chest, Minami had her arms around Yutaka's shoulders, so her arms were around her back, Yutaka, with hers around Minami around Yutaka's waist, they were both sitting on the ground as well

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Yutaka said, as she looked up, staring directly into Minami's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I will always be there for you, but you still need to be careful." Minami said, sounding like a protective mother.

"I know, I just wanted to catch up to you. I missed you last night."

"Ah, that's so sweet, I really missed you too." Minami replied, both of them were still sitting on the ground, both holding each other still. Minami quickly leaned her head down, pressing her lips into Yutaka, who happily kissed her back. They separated after a few seconds. "I love you, Yutaka."

"Me too, Minami."

"Uh, I think we should get up, although it is nice holding you like this, we should go to school." Minami said blushing slightly, realizing she and Yutaka were still sitting on the ground cuddling, near their school.

"Y-Yeah, I forgot we were going there." Yutaka shyly said back, as they slowly stood back up, however Minami tightly gripped Yutaka's hand.

"You don't m-mind do you? I kind of want to hold your hand." Minami asked, in a rather cute way, of course Yutaka would not turn her down.

"No, I like it, we never have really done that before, I like it a lot!" Yutaka replied, as they walked towards the school.

"Yutaka, I was thinking, should we tell anyone? I mean I think our friends would be okay with it, Hiyori-san and Patty-san seem like they would be okay with it."

"Yeah, I would like them to know, since they are such nice friends, but I'm not sure if we should tell everyone. I actually wanted to talk to Onee-chan about it. What about our parents? I mean, I think Sojiro Oji-san won't mind, he can be kind of creepy but he's really nice too."

"My dad already knows, I told him that day I stayed home. I couldn't stop crying and he was really worried, and he wouldn't let me tell him it was just nothing. He is really supportive."

"Ohh, I'm so sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry, Minami." Yutaka said, feeling sad she caused her to cry.

"It's not your fault, it's that stupid kid's fault. I couldn't stand seeing that: I thought you were actually going to go out with him, because of my letter, or that you wouldn't know how I felt. It made me feel horrible." Minami said, a few tears rolled down, when she remembered how she felt that day.

"I'm so sorry, Minami." Yutaka said stopping and looking up at Minami, when she saw the few tears she raised her hand up, brushing them off her cheek, she then, stood up, on her tip toes, and kissed Minami again. "You know how I feel now, I love you, Minami."

"I know, Yutaka, I love you too. Thank you so much."

"Minami, can you come over my house today? I want to tell Onee-chan and Oji-san with you."

"Yeah, I want to be there with you when you do." Minami said as they finally walked on. If they stood there any longer, they would likely never stop gazing at each other.

"So, finally happened, eh? I'm really happy for you guys. Minami seemed so sad, and besides…" a dark haired girl said to herself, capturing the scene on her pad of paper. "Now I have some good material." She said looking down at her pad, a perfect scene of Minami holding Yutaka on the pavement. Yutaka was leaning her head up kissing Minami, a speech bubble above Yutaka saying 'I'm sorry I made you cry.' The only thing that tarnished this perfect sketch was a few drops of blood that drizzled out of her nose upon witnessing this romantic moment.

* * *

Finally they reached the gates to their school, the place they first met, and the same place they return to everyday.

"Um, Minami-chan." Yutaka nervously said, gripping Minami's hand tighter, as they reached the school grounds, unsure of if she should let go, or what to do about it.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Minami asked, unsure of what could be troubling Yutaka, not even really paying much thought to the fact she was still holding Yutaka's hand, and that they were in public. However she did not want to let go and didn't mind if everyone found out, she would be perfectly happy telling everyone she was dating Yutaka, since it was something that meant so much to her. Yutaka was really the first person she ever even showed care for, and she didn't want to let her go.

"Should we? I-I mean our hands. I don't want to, but should we let go?" Yutaka asked, unsure of how people would react, if everyone didn't already suspect things between them.

"Oh, I-I don't want to. But I think... I'm not sure. I finally have you Yutaka, I don't want to let go." Minami said, one of the most romantic things Yutaka ever heard.

"Minami, you are so sweet. That's so romantic, I don't know what to say, and you really do love me a lot, don't you?"

"I do Yutaka. I'm not afraid of people knowing that, in fact I want to tell everyone I'm dating you. I want everyone to know that I love Yutaka Kobayakawa, and that she's my girlfriend…but is that really a good idea? I mean obviously it would be embarrassing, but I wouldn't mind, as long as I'm with you." Minami admitted, neither of them had thought about what to do publicly, other than slight embarrassment. But neither of them had thought of the fact some may resent, or even hate them for it.

"M-Minami-chan, you're too romantic, something like that is just way too loving, but-but I would like that. Though I think we should wait on that, I'm not sure if we are totally ready letting everyone know. I mean, are we?" Yutaka replied, still not really sure of what to do, but thinking they should hold off slightly.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But it is okay if we tell our friends, right? I still want to tell them like we said earlier." Minami replied, depressively to her, letting go of Yutaka's hand.

"Yeah, I still want to tell them. I'm really going to miss holding your hand during class, and kissing you as often." Yutaka admitted, her face turning a slight rosy tint.

"Me too. I just let go, but I want to hold you again, Yutaka. I'm sorry, I'm selfish, I want to be with you all the time. I know we are going to have to part sometimes and we can't be together all the time, but that's not what I want. I want to always have you with me. I'm so selfish, if anything I'm the burden." Minami said, wishing with all her being that she could just grab hold of Yutaka and kiss her in front of everyone, not caring what they thought.

"Don't say that, Minami, you're not a burden, and you're not selfish at all. You just love me so much, you just want to be with me, and there isn't anything wrong with that at all. It just shows me how serious you are, which I knew as soon as I opened the box. But I know now more than ever you care for me, Minami, and I'm really happy for that." Yutaka said in response, they were still right next to each other, practically touching so only they could hear themselves. Even though they weren't holding hands they still looked like a couple, as many people already thought they were.

"Thank you, Yutaka. I almost forgot how kind you were, you probably want to be with me just as much as I do, and you're really sweet,"

"Minami, you're the one who's sweet. You care almost too much for me, and that makes me happy."

"Well, I'm just glad I can make you happy."

"You always will Minami, cause I'm happy, knowing how much you care about me, and I know that you always will." Yutaka replied, which left nothing really else for Minami to say, so they just walked together towards their class, happy that they could be together. Even though they couldn't hold hands, or kiss, they could still enjoy each other's presence.

"Barely even showing restraint at their school, eh? Not that we did either. I'll have to have a little talk with her, won't I?" A girl said to herself, watching their whole entrance, and within seconds she sprinted off, leaving only a flash of blue in her wake.

* * *

"Heya, Minami-chan, Yutaka-chan, Watcha doin'?" an overly energetic blonde yelled, running up to greet them as they entered. Only her, Hiyori and one other kid had entered so far, since they were nearly 10 minutes early.

"What are you doing here so early, Patty-san; you usually walk in the last minute." Minami asked

"Yeah, well Hiyorin over here was going to show me some of her more recent work, so I wanted to come early. But on other news, you two sure seem close, now don't you?" Patty replied, joking but playing with them. They were like that often, but now seemed much closer.

"Yeah, you guys are practically touching, not to mention that rosy tint. Come on, spill it." Hiyori replied, knowing exactly what it was.

"I suppose we can't hide it, even if we wanted to, but we were going to tell you guys regardless." Minami started.

"Yeah, we did want to tell you guys."

"We are together now, I'm really dating Yutaka!" Minami quickly and happily said, hugging her slightly, her happiness could not be contained at a reasonably hidden level at all, luckily though there was only one other person in the room, and he was asleep.

"Minami…" Yutaka worded out looking up at her.

"Wow, Minami, you look so happy, I mean this is the first time since I've met you I can really see happiness! That sounded mean, what I meant was that Yutaka really makes you smile- Not that you hadn't, it's just…" Hiyori said, slipping up her words, not meaning to offend.

"It's okay, Hiyori, I know what you mean. And you're right, I am really happy. I'm finally dating Yutaka, and I could not be happier."

"Minami..."

"I always figured you two would admit it someday, there was no way you thought me and Hiyori didn't know, did you?" Patty replied.

"Yeah, we actually thought you guys were already dating, so it's really no surprise to us, but we are really happy for you. I can tell how happy you are." Hiyori replied.

"Was it really that obvious?" Yutaka asked, unaware how unhidden their love was, or how oblivious she actually was.

"Oh, please, a blind and deaf person could tell that you two were in love with each other at first, well, glance." Patty replied, noticing the impossibility of what she'd said.

"Oh? Well, even so, we wanted to tell you guys, we really are a couple now." Minami said, grabbing Yutaka's hand again.

"Well, how about a kiss?" Hiyori asked, pulling out a sketchpad, and preparing a small piece of tissue for her inevitable nosebleed

"Yeah, that is if you're really a couple." Patty agreed, smiling widely.

"I-I don't know, I mean, we're in class." Yutaka nervously responded, blushing brightly.

"Yeah, it's embarrassing too. What if the teacher walks in, or a student?" Minami asked.

"Well I suppose that's fine, if you don't really love her." Patty said jokingly, a bit too far, but she knew it would spark a response.

"What?! I do! I do love her." Minami quickly said, defending her feelings, as if she thought if she did not say that, that Yutaka would think it's true, and leave her. Which caused her to immediately lean down and passionately kiss Yutaka, although after a few seconds they separated, only to push in again kissing multiple times, finally after almost a full minute, of practically making out, in front of their friends they separated remembering where they were.

"I…Im sorry Yutaka, I just, she said I didn't love you, and…" Minami stammered thinking she did something wrong.

"Don't apologize, that was incredible, thank you Minami, and I love you too." Yutaka quickly said, blushing more, after seeing Hiyori, and Patty's smile.

"Awesome." They both said smiling, Hiyori's hands moved with blazing speed, trying to capture it.

"That was some kiss; I always knew you two were dating." A voice behind them said, when they turned around they saw one of their male classmates, smiling.

"I-We-You saw..?" Minami struggled to say, blushing as bright as Yutaka, knowing a classmate saw that.

"I sure did, but I'm happy for you guys, I always figured you two were going out. Well, it sure was obvious that you at least liked each other, everyone could tell that. You two are really bad at hiding that."He responded.

"So, you're not against it?" Yutaka asked, remembering some people had issues with that kind of love.

"Not at all! You two seem happy, why would I be against that? I mean it's really not my business, but I'm glad you two finally got together. I could always tell Iwasaki-san in particular really cared for you." He replied, taking his seat.

"Minami, how did I never realize it?" Yutaka asked herself.

"It's okay, Yutaka. Like I said, I have you now. But, I don't think we should do that in class again." She said looking away embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah." Yutaka agreed, her face was still a bright red.

"Ha-ha! I'm glad I got such a response from that, I didn't think Minami would react that strongly to that." Patty said, practically patting herself on the back.

"Yeah, nice job." Hiyori replied, giving her thumbs up.

"Ah...Let's just take our seats." Minami suggested, as they separated and sat in the seat they were assigned, just Minami diagonal from Yutaka. After a few minutes students started shuffling in as class was about to begin.

Every few minutes or so Minami would look back at Yutaka and they would smile and look away, or blush slightly. They looked like little kids, happily and embarrassedly looking at each other.

"Wow, they look just like teenagers, don't they? It's really cute how they keep looking back at each other isn't it." Patty said turning back to Hiyori, who sat behind her.

"Yeah, you can really tell how much in love they are, they look just like a new nervous couple in middle school, don't they? It's kinda adorable."

"Minami!" Yutaka said quietly leaning forward slightly. Minami just barely heard her, and turned around to see Yutaka, just looking back at her shyly, Yutaka then did a happy wave gesture, and Minami responded by smiling back at her.

"…Wow, that is just too much. I guess they are like that because, well, Yutaka at heart is still just a little kid, and this is probably her first relationship so she is all cutesy like that. And Minami, I think she is like that just because of how infatuated she is with Yutaka. I mean look at those two, they really aren't good at trying to hide it." Patty said, watching their exchanges..

"Yeah, but it's so adorable, I almost have too many things to draw, now." Hiyori replied, with 5 half done sketches sprawled out on her desk.

"I don't know how they can be like that. Yesterday they were normal, but now they are so bubbly, that must have been some love confession ehh?"

"I know, it is kind of weird seeing Minami like that, she is usually so distant, and she used to seem like she barely cared, but that is so different from her now, I can't believe just being with Yutaka really made her this happy." Hiyori admitted, unsure of how to handle this new, rather cheery Minami. Not that it was bad she was happy, just they weren't used to it.

"I know, but I'm really happy for them. I'm glad they finally got together."

"Yeah, it really is about time."

* * *

The school bell finally announced the end of the day, which everyone was thankful for as they ran out. Minami and Yutaka left comfortably, at their own pace, glad that the bell meant they could spend time together again.

"So, will you come back to my house with me Minami? I want to talk to Onee-chan and Oji-san with you." Yutaka asked, even though she already knew her reply.

"Of course. I think it is important that they know, and you said you are sure they will both support us, and I would definitely like to be there with you when you tell them." Minami said, happy Yutaka wanted her there too.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will." Yutaka replied as they left the school grounds headed for her house.

"Here you go." Minami said, as she grabbed Yutaka's hand and assisted her onto the train, regardless of how unnecessary it was.

"You don't need to do that, you know." Yutaka shyly replied, although she likes how she helped her like that.

"I know, I just want to help you. I like doing stuff like that, is it okay with you?" She asked as they both sat down.

"No, I like it too. I guess I'm just so used to feeling that I'm a bother, but I know you do it because you like it, so it's okay."

"Yeah. Do you want to lie against me?" Minami asked her, which was more her asking Yutaka to.

"Yeah." She cuddled herself against Minami and laid her head against her shoulder. Minami put her arm around her and pulled her in slightly more.

"Minami, you were so amazing today at school. I mean everything you did today, like holding my hand, and the stuff you said, and that kiss, everything you do is so loving. Every moment I'm with you I realize how much more you care about me than I thought at first. It must have been so painful for you not to tell me for so long." Yutaka said looking up at her.

"It was. But I have you now so I'm okay. It was really hard, I always wanted to tell you how I felt, but I never could, I was always afraid. I really liked you a lot Yutaka, and I was always scared you would reject me, even though I knew you would not do that, since you are so nice. It still scared me a lot."

"I never knew how obvious it was though. You must have cared for me a lot, since everyone already thought we dated, and that one guy, in particular, said he could tell how you felt about me, and I still don't know why I never realized it." Yutaka replied, feeling guilty for never noticing her feelings.

"You were probably scared like I was, thinking I was just a friend who took care of you, and as you said, you didn't even know it was okay for us to date. It's kind of cute how innocent you are like that."

"I didn't know that. You think it's cute?"

"Yeah because it's like you're this pure, innocent little girl, and I find that really adorable. I, didn't mean to make that insulting, I just mean it's cute." Minami replied, gazing down at the adorable puff lying against her. Perhaps pure may not have been the right word, but Yutaka had a certain innocent demeanour to her that at times made her unaware of what was being talked about, but Minami always found that cute. That her little Yutaka was so pure.

"I-I see." Yutaka shyly replied, blushing slightly. Minami thought her even more adorable.

"You're so cute." Minami said before leaning over kissing her. Yutaka responded by leaning up kissing her again once Minami moved away. After that neither said anything else, they just rode happily together until they got to their stop about 4 minutes later.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Minami asked, prepared for anything that may happen, since she already had this moment with her own dad.

"Yeah." Yutaka replied, as the neared her home, Minami clutching Yutaka's hand tightly.

"I wonder what Izumi-senpai will think."

"She has said a lot about it actually, she used to tease me a lot about us, so I'm sure she will be okay with it. Really to tell you the truth, I think her and Kagami-senpai are dating. She goes over there a lot, and this one time I walked into Konata's room, and saw Kagami holding Konata, while she was asleep."

"Yeah, I thought that too, they always did seem a bit close." Minami replied, thinking back to all the times she saw them together.

"Really, I don't think either will have any problem at all, Sojiro-ojisan, is really nice, even though he is a little weird too. He and Konata play those same games all the time, so I think he will be okay with it."

"Yeah, he seems nice." Minami replied, the times she met, him, which were quite often over the past year, he always seemed really nice, even though a tad perverted when she knew what he as talking about.

"…Okay." Yutaka said, as they opened the door.

"Hey there, Yu-chan, what's up?" Konata greeted, eating a choco coronet

"Ohh, um, nothing much. Is Sojiro-ojisan home?" She nervously asked

"Nah, he will be in about an hour. He went out to the store a few minutes ago. Why?" she wondered.

"Nothing. Ah…" She stammered, nervously, even though she knew the person she looked at as a sister would be happy for her. Minami reassured her, gripping her hand harder. Yutaka looked up at her, Minami gave her a gentle nod.

"Um, Konata? Can I talk to you about something?" Yutaka asked, Minami's support helping her through nervousness.

"Sure, do you want to go into your room?" Konata asked, as though she could not see them holding hands.

"Uh, yeah." Yutaka replied, nodding her head, as they wandered into her room.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Konata asked, despite knowing what it was about, she figured she could see a moe moment: Yutaka struggling to admit to her Onee-chan she was dating another girl, if she didn't call them out, and instead made her say it.

"I-, I mean me and Minami…We're dating." She stumbled around and blushed slightly, but then abruptly blurted it out.

"Heh, about time, eh? I'm happy for you guys, but do you really think that's a surprise to me?" Konata happily replied.

"Well, I-I guess not." Yutaka replied, nervously

"Trust me, Yu-chan I knew this was coming. You might not admit it but I could see you guys' feelings long ago. Especially you, Minami, I always knew you loved her. So really, I'm not surprised at all, but I'm happy you guys are finally together."

"Minami's loved me for a long time and I never really realized it, but last night I found out and we're really happy. Minami really does love me a whole lot." Yutaka admitted, glad she could tell her sister this stuff.

"Yutaka, I…" Minami began

"Yeah, I understand that scenario… A bit too well." Konata replied, her mind not really on their conversation anymore.

"Konata-san?" Minami asked, wondering what she meant.

"Nothing, let's just say, I know a lot about what Minami felt." Konata said rubbing her head, thinking she may have said too much.

"Konata? You can tell me… It's about Kagami-senpai, right?" Yutaka asked.

"W-What about Kagami?" Konata replied, trying to be nonchalant but completely failing.

"Its fine, Konata. You love Kagami, don't you?" Minami asked.

"…Yeah. Me and Kagami have been dating for half a year now, but I promised her I would not tell anyone. I was just like Minami though, I was in love with Kagami for years and she never realized it." Konata admitted, which is something Yutaka thought for a while.

"I thought so, you and Kagami always seemed close, and I thought, with the way you always messed with her, and poked her, and tried to hug her, you must have liked her. That must have been really hard for you, I've liked Yutaka since the school entrance exams and it was painful for me. But you say you've liked her for 3 whole years, you must have felt horrible, not being able to tell her." Minami replied, knowing full well what Konata had felt.

"Y-Yeah, I wanted to tell Kagami I liked her since our first year in high school but I never could. I even tried once but she thought I was joking, it hurt really bad. I can tell you know just what I mean Minami. I actually saw you, last week, when you ran away from school, you looked just like I did that day. I almost immediately guessed what happened."Konata thought back to how she felt that day, a small tear escaped her eye.

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, you looked so sad, Minami. That was just how I bet I looked when I told her. She thought I was just joking and told me to leave her alone. It hurt me so much, I couldn't stop crying all day. Dad heard me, but I couldn't make myself quiet, and if I tried to it hurt, but he walked in my room and hugged me. I told him and he said he was proud of me, that he was happy I liked Kagami, and he'd support me no matter what. A few months after that I did it again. She thought I was joking again, and got mad, but she didn't leave, and she actually saw me crying. That was the only two times I have since I was little, and she knew that I meant it after that. She felt so bad that she made me cry. She apologized like 100 times that day, and she told me she felt the same, and since then we've been dating." Konata finished, telling them the whole story of her and Kagami.

"Wow, Konata. That is so sad, you really must have felt horrible." Minami replied, knowing her pain, but she realized Konata must have felt much worse, since Kagami had actually said no to her.

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry, you really must have felt bad, was I gone that day?"

"Yeah, you spent the night at Minami's. I'm glad you weren't there though; I wouldn't want you to see me like that." Konata admitted, she liked to keep her big sister persona.

"I think I actually remember now, I came home, and you looked really sad, for like that whole week, you didn't even leave your room, I thought you looked depressed, but you kept saying to not worry about it, so I figured you were fine. I'm so sorry, Konata." Yutaka replied, feeling bad that she wasn't there to comfort her.

"It's okay, besides, we're dating now so it is all okay, but how are you guys? I mean you've only been dating a day right? But you look so happy together, and holding hands too." Konata asked, changing the subject.

"Good! Really good, Minami cares for me a lot, she is really sweet too."

"I can tell too, since she's been holding you since you guys came in." Konata replied, they hadn't even realized how they were sitting, both were on Yutaka's bed, Yutaka, in front, and Minami was off to the side, slightly to the back, but holding on her, Yutaka was leaning back slightly resting herself against her.

"Oh, I didn't notice I was holding her..." Minami shyly admitted.

"I bet Yutaka is the type who wants to cuddle with you all the time, she seems like that." Konata said, wanting to embarrass her slightly.

"I…" Yutaka began, however Minami beat her to it.

"Actually, that's me. Well, I just like holding her, but it's usually me who asks before her." Minami admitted, blushing a bit.

"Y-Yeah, but I really like it too. We actually slept together in the same bed last night, and feeling her hold me while we were sleeping was really relaxing. I like cuddling a lot actually." Yutaka admitted, blushing too

"So do I." Konata admitted, which surprised both of them.

"I wouldn't have pictured you for that." Minami replied.

"Yeah, I really love it when my Kagami is holding me, we sleep together all the time, and I have trouble now, without her."

"Aww, that's cute." Yutaka replied, imagining her big sis all cuddly.

"What are you and Kagami doing after school ends?" Minami asked, remembering it was only a few weeks away.

"We are both going to Kyoto University. We already decided we didn't want to go to separate schools, and we plan on living together in a dorm room. She said she didn't want to go to a school far away from me."

"That sounds really nice." Minami replied.

"It's going to be great!" Konata agreed.

"So they are having girl talk... Aww, all my little girls are yuri: that's so adorable! I suppose I will just have a chat with Yutaka later, it sounds like they are having fun now." Sojiro said to himself, happily smiling as he walked away from the door.

* * *

Author's Notes- I am so, so, so sorry, everybody. I've been gone for way too long. There is really no reasonable excuse why, but I'm trying my best to write regularly. Right now I have to wake up every day at like either 6:00 or 7:00, I get home at around 1:00, then I usually go work for about 5-7 hours, and when I come home I'm usually too tired to write, but I'm getting adjusted now, so I'm going to try to get into a groove where I can write more regularly. After all, my writing is just as important to me as my college is, so just forgive me for not updating in so long, and I will try to make it up to you


End file.
